<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Seven by speedtrials</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406400">Missing Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedtrials/pseuds/speedtrials'>speedtrials</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual XO, Did I Mention They're Queer?, F/F, Finally, Pansexual of Nine, Space Gays, THIS IS CANON Y'ALL, this is not a drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedtrials/pseuds/speedtrials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the (20 years overdue) earth-shaking revelation that Seven of Nine is canonically queer (!!!) there is an immediate requirement for approx 10000 fics to be posted and I answered the call. This story features seven <i>(get it?)</i> missing scenes from Season 1 of Picard with Seven and Raffi Musiker, who are now officially established as the cutest, most badass, hottest, not to mention casually MILF, f/f couple in the galaxy. Get into it. <i>==Complete==</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raffi Musiker &amp; Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is not super long, and takes place during Ep 5 "Stardust City Rag" before all the shit goes down. Eventually this story will probably get a little smutty but we are not there yet.</p><p>This story will focus on ST: Picard and the Raffi/Seven pairing, but I am also an old school J/7 fan so it's possible that references to Janeway and Voyager may come up later on, or in future fics. In the meantime, R/7 is giving me LIFE!</p><p>Cover image by regionalpancake. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>The speed freighter <em>La Sirena</em> was suspended in a slow orbit around Freecloud, the busiest and most disreputable planet in the Alpha Doradus system. The bridge of <em>La Sirena</em> was empty as the crew was busy preparing to beam down for their mission on the planet’s surface, but a slew of seemingly endless holographic advertisements continued to bombard the quiet space of the bridge with nobody left to dismiss them. The tinny voices echoed around the open expanse of the ship, sending out unanswered pleas to come down and visit casinos, drug dens, nightclubs, racetracks. All were ignored.</p><p>The scheme to infiltrate Stardust City was in place and Picard's small group of misfits, finished their briefing in the Holodeck, was almost ready to head down. Raffi had sketched out their roles and costumes – some ridiculous, some not – to the degree of detail needed to execute their extraction plan on the unpredictable planet. Within hours, all being well, Bruce Maddox would be on board <em>La Sirena,</em> and Picard and the crew would know the next destination on their journey.</p><p>The group exited the Holodeck, led by Rios and Picard, whose costumes were the most flamboyant. Despite their extravagant appearance, the two older men carried themselves with ease, their years of experience giving them the confidence to slip into their characters' personas without hesitation.</p><p>Agnes and Elnor followed behind them, the blonde doctor trying in vain to explain to the young Romulan how the strategy of deceit would help them succeed.</p><p>“So we are lying,” Elnor said for the third time.</p><p>“Yes,” Agnes sighed. “But <em>you</em> won’t have to lie. Just don’t say anything. Stick by Picard.”</p><p>“Very well,” Elnor confirmed. “But… is my name still Elnor?”</p><p>“Yes!” Agnes yelled. “You’re you. All you have to do is protect Picard and the others. You’re just wearing different clothes. Everything else is the same.”</p><p>“Good,” Elnor nodded. “I understand.” He paused. “Why am I wearing these clothes?”</p><p>Behind them, Seven of Nine stifled a laugh as Agnes let out a frustrated scream. She turned to Raffi who was walking beside her.</p><p>“I shouldn’t laugh, because we’re doomed,” Seven said. She raised her eyebrow, which quirked her Borg implant at Raffi endearingly.</p><p>“Oh, you’re not doomed,” Raffi said flatly. “You’re fucked.”</p><p>Seven laughed out loud at that, her grin feeling like a foreign language in her mouth. She’d been carrying so much anger and bitterness with her since she’d heard the name Bjayzl again; she had hardly been able to think of anything else. The banter with Raffi and the rest of the crew had been a welcome respite from the festering wrath she’d been holding onto for hours.</p><p>Raffi was smiling back at her, but her dark eyes betrayed a preoccupation of her own. Seven could recognize that look a mile away.</p><p>Seven moved to follow Picard and the others as they headed towards the bridge for a final systems check, but noticed that the other woman wasn’t coming. Raffi shrugged casually. “Gotta go grab my stuff from my quarters,” she explained. “I’ll be beaming down just before you.”</p><p>Seven paused for a moment, crossing her arms and turning towards Raffi as the time came to part ways.</p><p>“You’re not planning to come back, are you?” she asked quietly. “This is goodbye for you.”</p><p>Raffi nodded. “If it goes as I hope, I’ll stay down on the planet for a while. Build some new bridges, maybe.” She smiled again, but Seven noticed how strained it seemed; how forced. <em>She’s nervous</em>.</p><p>“That sounds promising,” Seven said. “Bridges aren’t just for starships.”</p><p>“You could build some too, you know,” Raffi said. “I mean, I know you’re a Ranger and all, but J-L and Rios would take you on board here, if you wanted it. With me gone they could use a hand. You could stay right here… have a place to call home for a little while.”</p><p>Seven smiled sadly. “I am not… I'm not ready for that. I have some unfinished business and it’s not the kind of thing Picard would be a fan of. Ranger stuff.”</p><p>“Well, I know about unfinished business,” Raffi said. “I’m the queen of leaving shit behind.” She felt her cheeks turn red. “Sorry. That has nothing to do with you. I shouldn’t be talking about my personal shit when you’ve got a mission to focus on.”</p><p>“I understand,” Seven said. “We are all… human.”</p><p>“Still, I shouldn’t have...”</p><p>“I understand.” Seven interrupted. She fixed Raffi with a meaningful look. “I know.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Raffi said quietly. Her and Seven maintained eye contact for a moment, until Seven shook herself out of the moment, her body language hardening.</p><p>“I had better go join the others. Good luck, Raffi, with your undertaking. I will… be thinking of you.”</p><p>“You as well. Be careful down there. Please. That Bjayzl sounds like a piece of work.”</p><p>Seven’s jaw clenched and a cold pall settled over her eyes, turning them to chips of blue ice. Her voice caught as she choked out the words, “She is.”</p><p>Raffi could feel the sheer ferocity behind Seven’s words, but frankly she didn’t want to know what it was all about. <em>Don’t get involved, Raffi, </em>she thought<em>. You’ve got Gabriel to think about now. Don’t get pulled into someone else’s story again.</em></p><p>“Seven,” Raffi said softly. The tension in Seven’s jawline released slightly as she met Raffi’s soft brown eyes again, the chill in her own receding slightly. “Don’t do anything stupid. Just get the guy and get out of there.”</p><p>“Of course,” Seven said, all business. “Don’t worry, Raffi. I’m just the bait.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve never seen prettier bait,” Raffi grinned. “So get back here in one piece.”</p><p>Seven smiled wistfully and turned to go. “Thank you. I will… be sure to complete my mission.”</p><p>She pivoted and started walking towards the bridge where the others were waiting. After a few steps, Seven suddenly stopped. Reaching her hand into the inside pocket of her jacket, she turned back and tossed something in the air towards Raffi. The older women caught it and found herself holding a small, delicate metal communicator emblazoned with the logo of the Fenris Rangers.</p><p>“If your own mission goes awry. Or if you are ever in trouble, Raffi. Use that,” Seven explained. “I hope that you would never need it, but if you do… do not hesitate. A Ranger always answers the call.”</p><p>Raffi looked at the device with fascination. “If I use this, does any Ranger answer? Whoever is close by?”</p><p>“No,” Seven replied. She raised her eyebrows and favored Raffi with a half smile. “I would answer that call myself.” </p><p>Raffi held the Fenris communicator chip in the palm of her hand, looking up one last time to watch Seven as she walked away to join the rest of the crew. Sighing, Raffi slipped the disc into her pocket and headed towards her quarters to fetch her bag. Her time was up, and there was no place in the schedule for sentimentality. Both her own fate and Seven's now rested on Freecloud.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perdita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after Seven shot up the club? How did Raffi get back to the ship?<br/>I imagine a new scenario with R/7 that was missing from the show.</p><p>*Cover image by regionalpancake :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>The dim alley located behind the suite of nightclubs and booze joints on Stardust City's main strip was deserted. Silent and empty except for one drunk, humanoid male lying cast on the ground, half slouched against a wall. The man had long ago given up on the fantasy that he could stand up again under his own power before morning and had accepted that his pillow tonight would be the cold bricks behind his head.</p><p>Hearing a loud thump to his left, the inebriated man lurched his head to the side to see a tall woman shouldering through a large black metal door with a scraping shriek, forcing open the hidden back entrance of the Nightbox. The woman sprung out into the alley, kicked the door closed with a bang, and pointed the huge phaser rifle she held from one side of the alley to the other, lightning-fast. Seeing the man on the ground to her right, she instantly fixed the rifle’s sight on his forehead and paced slowly towards him.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he slurred. “You gon’… shoot me?”</p><p>The woman said nothing, her face swimming in the man’s vision as she got closer. Parts of her face looked like they were made of metal, but no matter how intently the drunk man gawked at her, he couldn’t be sure what he was seeing.</p><p>“Are you a… robot?” the man muttered. “You’re banned, you know.” He laughed to himself, trying to stand up one more time to fight this mechanical woman, but he instantly fell back hard onto his ass. “Ow,” he mumbled. When he looked up again, the woman had vanished. He leaned his head back onto the bricks and promptly fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Seven of Nine ran swiftly and silently through the back alleys of Stardust City, putting more distance between herself and the Nightbox club. It was no longer much of a club, anyway: the walls burnt by phaser fire, the tables and chairs smashed or shot up. The bodies and blood spewed across the floor.</p><p>She’d had a lucky escape from the scene of the crime, only encountering one harmless drunk in the back alley before cutting through the network of side streets to pop up near the main drag of the metropolis. Removing her jacket, she wrapped it carefully around the phaser rifle, her only remaining weapon. The other rifle had fritzed out on her when an attacking guard got a lucky shot in. He’d gotten a return shot from Seven right between the eyes.</p><p>Tucking the swaddled gun under her arm inconspicuously, Seven stepped out into the teeming streets of Stardust. She followed the flow of the mob, keeping her head down.</p><p>Seven didn’t know if there was anybody left who would even want to follow her. Mister Vup: shot dead. Two female bodyguards: shot dead. The clutch of backup security personnel: all dead or dying, whimpering in pain on the stained floor of the nightclub as Seven had made her escape out the back door.</p><p>Bjayzl: dead. Vaporized.</p><p>That fact had not yet cohered into reality in Seven’s mind. She could see the explosion of organic matter as Bjayzl disintegrated. She could smell the gore in the air, the aerosol of plasma. She could hear Bjayzl’s final scream before her voice, along with her body, was exterminated.</p><p>It all felt like a dream; perhaps a nightmare. Seven couldn’t tell the difference anymore. So she walked on, blending into the swarming crowd of sweaty visitors and shifty Freecloud locals as they all marched like automatons through the stinking city. She clung tightly to her concealed weapon, although nobody was giving her a second glance. The deafening advertisements and barking hosts yelling from every doorway were altogether too distracting for the horde, and one by one the people around her would peel off, wandering away into the neon arch of a strip joint or drug cafe. They would be replaced at Seven’s side within moments with another sadsack who ambled into the street, disgorged from a gaming table or speakeasy to wander anew.</p><p>The sharp high of adrenaline from the phaser battle was starting to wear off; Seven could feel herself crashing. She stumbled to keep up with the throng of people and started looking around for a place to stop. Seven calculated that she had cleared almost four kilometres of distance from the scene of carnage at the nightclub. It was safe to find somewhere to hide out now.</p><p>Spotting a sidestreet coming up on the right, Seven veered away from the crowd and stepped nimbly into the glossy orange light of the entrance to a junky-looking tavern. There were a few similar dive bars dotted along this stretch of road, all populated by the same category of desperate, alcoholic lowlife. Seven smiled thinly. She would fit right in.</p><p>Noting through the windowpane that this first bar was a bit too empty for her taste, she walked a bit further and checked out the next. She squinted through the grimy glass of Bar Perdita, seeing some tables occupied by drooping patrons with a few regulars posted up at the bar. <em>This should do</em>, Seven thought, and then squinted a bit harder as she noticed something familiar about one of the slouched figures sprawled out in a chair on the far side of the room.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered.</p><hr/><p>Raffi looked up blearily as a figure hovered over her, blocking the light.</p><p>“I know, I know, I’ll pay my damn bill,” Raffi slurred. “I gotta get back to my ship.”</p><p>The figure moved smoothly out of the light and sat down right across from her. Raffi’s eyes focused and then widened in surprise. “You.”</p><p>“I paid your bill,” Seven said, placing a large bundle on the empty chair next to her and generous glass of bourbon on the table.</p><p>“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Raffi struggled to find anything else to say. She was stunned to see the tall blonde woman sitting in front of her, suddenly interrupting her self-imposed pity party.</p><p>Seven leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her bourbon. “The bartender said you’ve been here for hours.”</p><p>Raffi crossed her arms, looking down at the table. “Maybe.”</p><p>“I don’t need to ask how things went,” Seven said quietly. “So I won’t.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Raffi whispered. She sat up straighter in her chair, trying to appear more sober. “Um… so, how did the mission go? Did you get Maddox?”</p><p>“Yes. The plan worked, more or less.” Seven swallowed a bit more bourbon and stared blankly at the wall behind Raffi. “It’s done. I did what I had to do.”</p><p>Raffi nodded, sensing that Seven wasn’t too keen to go into detail. She picked up her own glass and drained the last dregs of wine from it. She sighed heavily. “I don’t want to go back to Rios and J-L, but…” Her shoulders slumped. “I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“That is best, Raffi. Go back to the people who know you. Don’t stay here on this godforsaken planet.”</p><p>“What about you? Where are you going?” Raffi leaned forward, a flicker of interest sparking in her glazed eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Seven said absently. “Back to the Rangers. Soon. I just have to… stay out of sight a little longer.”</p><p>“You’re on the run!” Raffi whispered. Seven nodded imperceptibly. Raffi’s eyes cleared a little as she gave Seven a once-over. Now that she was looking more closely, she noticed Seven’s eyes, pupils black with adrenaline, the slight trembling in her body, the heavy breathing just beginning to slow down. With alarm, Raffi saw a large tear in the left sleeve of Seven’s sweater, the area around the gash caked with blood.</p><p>“You got hit. What did you do…?” Raffi mumbled. She reached out and gently grasped Seven’s wrist, turning it so she could see the damage to her arm. Seven winced at the contact. “Shit, Seven. That looks bad.”</p><p>“I can buy a dermal regenerator and some painkillers at any corner drugmart,” Seven replied. “It’s fine.” She pulled her arm away from Raffi and then tilted her glass, tossing back the rest of her bourbon. “See? Just fine. Feeling no pain.”</p><p>“Looks like we’re both feeling no pain,” Raffi said, indicating the empty wine bottle on the table. “How’s that working out for you?”</p><p>“About as well as it’s working out for you,” Seven said evenly.</p><p>“In that case, shall we have another?” Raffi asked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Definitely. I’ll take care of it.” Seven stood up and sauntered over to the bar, leaning up against it as she pointed something out to the bartender.</p><p>Raffi’s eyes drifted to Seven’s ass as the ex-Borg propped herself up with her elbows on the bar, chatting away with the bartender. “Damn,” she said under her breath. Raffi could feel her cheeks getting hot, but before she could think too hard about what might be hidden under Seven’s clothes, she felt a vibration in her pocket. Her communicator from <em>La Sirena</em>.</p><p>She pulled it out, sighing. <em>Please, God, let this work</em>. She pressed the communicator to open a channel.</p><p>“Raffi here,” she said quietly.</p><p>“This is the Emergency Hospitality Hologram. I have received a message that you requested a transport to <em>La Sirena</em> at precisely 1930 hours. It is now two minutes to that time. Confirming your request.”</p><p>“Great. Um… can I just have five extra minutes?” Raffi whispered.</p><p>“One moment, please.” There was a faint whirring sound before the voice of the EHH returned. “Affirmative. <em>La Sirena</em> is scheduled to leave Freecloud at 1945. You may have the five extra minutes requested.”</p><p>“Thank you. And can I please be beamed directly to my quarters?” Raffi asked, grimacing.</p><p>Another whirring sound. “Confirmed, Ms. Musiker.” Raffi smiled and pocketed the communicator just as Seven returned, holding two small glasses of an opaque blue liquid.</p><p>“This’ll knock you on your ass,” Seven said, placing one in front of Raffi. “Ever had Kanar?”</p><p>“I can’t say that I have,” Raffi smiled, lifting the potent drink and giving it a sniff. “But I’ll try anything once.”<br/><br/>“Good to know.” Seven was smirking, just a little. “What should we drink to?”</p><p>Raffi cleared her throat. “I don’t know… to fucking up?”</p><p>Seven snickered. “Sure. To fucking up. And… to starting over.”</p><p>“To starting over.” Raffi smiled, meeting Seven’s eyes. They clinked their glasses together and downed the blue shots in one. Raffi gasped as the strong liquor burned down her throat. “Shit!”</p><p>Seven was grinning as Raffi wheezed for air. “Good, huh?”</p><p>“Yep… yep,” Raffi panted. “Real good over here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Seven said gently. She leaned forward on the table, getting much closer to Raffi, who looked across at her nervously.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s just booze,” Raffi said dismissively. “I can handle it.”</p><p>“No,” Seven exhaled. “I mean… I’m sorry. For whatever happened today. That you are… hurting.”</p><p>“Oh,” Raffi said dully. “Okay. Thanks.” She looked up, meeting Seven’s blue eyes again. “I’m sorry too. For whatever happened to you today. Because I know something did.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Seven leaned back in her chair again, and Raffi felt a chasm of distance open up between them. She longed to reach out, to grab Seven’s hand, to feel the touch of another person. <em>This</em> other person; this woman. Had she ever wanted – no, needed – a hug so badly?</p><p>“Seven…” she began. She felt a vibration in her pocket again. “Shit.”</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Seven asked.</p><p>“Um, nothing…” Raffi said, fiddling with the communicator. “It’s just… I’m leaving soon. I’ve arranged a beam-up to the ship.” She saw a twitch of something register on Seven’s face, disappointment perhaps, but the moment quickly passed.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re going back. No good can come of staying in this place.”</p><p>“You can still come back with me, you know,” Raffi ventured. “I could sort it out right now…”</p><p>“No,” Seven said quickly. “I can’t.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not ready to face Picard. I’m not ready to… talk about any of this.”</p><p>“I get it,” Raffi said gently. “Will you be alright?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll lay low for a bit, pick up some Fenris money and find a transport out tomorrow.”</p><p>“But… will <em>you</em> be alright?” Raffi asked again, her eyes showing a flash of worry.</p><p>“Yes. About as well as you’ll be.” Seven’s smile was wry, but genuine.</p><p>Raffi smiled back at her, taking a good look at Seven’s face one more time. <em>She’s totally gorgeous and probably a lunatic</em>, Raffi thought. <em>She’s the perfect woman</em>. Before she could think or say anything more, the shimmering beam of the transporter wrapped itself around her and she was gone.</p><p>“Goodbye, Raffi,” Seven said faintly to the empty table. She turned around and waved to the bartender to bring her over some more Kanar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to everyone who gave kudos or commented on the first chapter! </p><p>Hope you all liked this one.  xx speedtrials</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dolor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter turned out darker and more inner-monologue-y than I intended, but it couldn’t seem to turn out any other way so... *shrug*. Our two favorite babes are separated in this part of the Picard storyline and frankly they are both a bit miserable. In the show it’s pretty clear that Raffi has some addiction issues and they hint that Seven seems to like the booze quite a bit as well. In my experience when a person is lonely and drinking/using to cope, they don't tend to feel great about themselves, and both these women are dealing with some trauma. So that’s where these two are at right now, but I promise: when they are reunited soon, they won’t be in such a bleak place. I think it’s obvious that they need each other and they will be very happy to see each other in the next chapter :))</p><p>Trigger warning for substance abuse. This chapter is in two parts which take place at kinda-sorta the same time; I think Seven’s part would occur shortly after Raffi’s (I’m not being too particular about exact timing since I didn’t always know exactly how much time was passing on ST:P either.)</p><p>*Cover image by regionalpancake. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div><hr/><p>As <em>La Sirena</em> slipped quietly through the bright stars of the Beta Quadrant, Raffi was curled up in her bed, praying for an oblivion that seemed reluctant to stick around. The booze hadn’t been enough. The snakeleaf hadn’t been enough. Her body seemed determined to make her feel everything, every last ounce of shame; to keep her awake for eternity while her mind cycled through the endless humiliations of the past few days.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking mortifying. Made a fucking ass of myself. My son can barely stand speaking to me. And I had to call my ex on top of everything else. The way Emmy looked at me… And oh, the way Gabe looked at me…</em>
</p><p>“Shit!” Raffi yelled. She buried her face in a pillow, screaming into it uselessly. Rios had tucked her into her bed earlier and she’d blissfully passed out for a couple of hours, but it hadn’t lasted. She’d dreamt of Gabriel. In her dream, he was carrying his newborn baby, but every time Raffi took a step towards him, he backed away. He kept on going and going, carrying his baby girl, walking backwards until he finally disappeared into the ether. Raffi had woken up in a panic, alone with her grief.</p><p>Raffi sat up and looked around, twisting in the covers. It looked like Rios had taken her bottle with him, too. <em>Of all the nerve</em>. She couldn’t face going out to the bridge to confront him, though; the urge to be alone, to disappear, was still too strong to resist. Apart from Rios there was nobody on the ship to talk to; nobody who would understand. She had barely been able to endure the pity and sadness in Picard’s eyes when he had watched her stumbling off the bridge earlier. She wouldn’t go out there again in this state.</p><p>Raffi lay back and tried to think of other things; anything to get her mind off Emmy, and Gabe and Pel and the granddaughter she would probably never get to meet. The suffering she was putting herself through was too much to bear. If she let herself stew in it much longer she didn’t think she could survive.</p><p>Raffi closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to other visions. As her thoughts often did lately, they wandered easily to the enigmatic Seven of Nine. 'Seven, the ex-Borg Fenris Ranger from the Delta Quadrant', as Rios had described her. <em>But she’s so much more than that, isn’t she? I was just beginning to scratch the surface there… and then, like an idiot, I left. I fucking left her there on that stupid planet. Alone.</em></p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>Raffi had been totally distraught when she re-materialized back onto the ship, beaming directly from the bar on Stardust City where she’d just been sitting with Seven. The EHH was there to greet her as she appeared in her quarters. The EHH's simpering smile drove her into a rage.</p><p>“Was that really five minutes? I mean, fucking seriously?”</p><p>“Correct. Three hundred seconds had elapsed since our previous communication.”</p><p>“Fuck. I didn’t even say goodbye to her,” Raffi sighed. “Ugh, I’m such an asshole.”</p><p>“May I offer you anything, Ms. Musiker?”</p><p>“Stop calling me that!”</p><p>“Of course. Raffaela. May I offer you anything?” The EHH had endless patience for Raffi’s tantrum, and it embarrassed her into being marginally more polite.</p><p>“Brandy. Please.” She took a deliberate deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Oh… and if you can replicate it… a shot of Kanar.”</p><p>“Yes. And for the brandy, would you like a snifter, or a…?”</p><p>“Bottle.”</p><p>“Anything to eat with that?”</p><p>“No, dammit. Just get me the fucking booze!”</p><p>The EHH finally stopped talking and stared at Raffi blankly.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Just… please do it,” she sighed.</p><p>The EHH pressed a few buttons on his PADD and the drinks materialized on her table. “Here you are. Goodnight, Rafaella.” The EHH gave her a final thin smile and disappeared.</p><p>“Yep, I am a total fucking asshole,” Raffi groaned. She walked straight over to the drinks to start the serious business of obliterating all the remaining feelings she had left.</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>That was a couple of days ago and Raffi had barely come up for air since. The brandy and the snakeleaf had certainly done their damnedest to try to make her forget everything, but it was never going to be enough. Raffi knew that this bender would end as most of her serious ones did, with another crack at sobriety and a few very painful weeks of facing her own harsh reality. She was not looking forward to it, and the worst part was having to do it alone. She knew the crew would be supportive but this was a battle only she could be responsible for. It was her problem and nobody else’s.</p><p>“You wouldn’t judge me though, would you Seven?” Raffi muttered to herself. “You’ve been there.”</p><p>Raffi felt ridiculous talking to herself, but it was strangely comforting to imagine talking to the ex-Borg Ranger. “What are you drinking right now, honey?” Raffi sighed. “Hopefully not more Kanar. That shit is disgusting. I did give it another chance, though.” She laughed to herself, rolling over and hugging a pillow for comfort, a poor substitute for the solace of a real person. She wondered how the body of an ex-Borg might feel different from her own. Raffi wished she’d somehow convinced Seven to come back with her to the ship, but that wouldn’t have been a good idea anyway. <em>She said she wasn’t ready to face everyone. She didn’t want to talk.</em></p><p>“And you wouldn’t want to see me like this,” Raffi said aloud to the imaginary Seven. “You deserve better than this shit, honey.” As she said it, Raffi knew it to be true; if she ever saw Seven again, she didn’t want to be in this awful state. <em>How much longer can I keep doing this?</em></p><p>Her own loneliness sat in the room with her, oppressive and watchful. She could feel her own turning point looming over her, her humiliation slowly coalescing into potential action. Raffi felt a glimmer of resolve to get out of bed and start picking up the pieces of herself, but she also felt a much deeper fear and sadness at all she had lost and at all she might never get to have.</p><p>“What if I never see you again?” she mumbled. “What if something happens to you?” Her thoughts applied to Gabe and his family but she thought of Seven as well, even though she knew that worrying about Seven was ridiculous. She’d never met anyone as capable as the Ranger in her life. Wherever she was, Raffi was sure that Seven was doing just fine. She missed her, though, and she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. It bothered her. She barely knew the woman, and yet here she was, a wretched basketcase who was once again looking outside herself for a savior.</p><p>“Ugh, God.” Raffi could feel herself struggling with the need for that knife-edge of oblivion again<em>. I’ll start getting sober tomorrow. Fuck it</em>. Deciding against the further shame of seeking out her brandy bottle from Rios, she dug around for her horgl in the pile of debris on her bedside table. Taking a few deep inhales, the snakeleaf took the edge off her nerves enough that she was able to relax back under the covers. She just needed to think a few pleasant thoughts, and hopefully the snakeleaf would help her to finally seek refuge in darkness for the night. Raffi took a few more puffs of vapour and tossed the horgl back on the table. Only then did she notice something there that she’d missed before.</p><p>Sifting through all the junk, Raffi pulled the thin metal token out, letting it fall gently into her palm. The Fenris Ranger beacon reflected the light as she turned it over, examining every detail of its intricate design.</p><p>“You’re right here,” Raffi said quietly. She knew better than to activate the emergency chip, but the thought that she could – that Seven <em>would</em> come if she really needed her – was exceedingly soothing.</p><p>Raffi placed the memento under her pillow carefully and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the call came, Seven was barely able to get up to check the beacon. It started sounding at 1508 hours, an insistent squawk emanating from her bedroom. Seven knew she had to go answer it, but the cool tile floor of the bathroom was still so inviting against her skin. She had been there for a few hours, drifting in and out of sleep with a slightly soiled towel as her pillow.</p><p>The Ranger communicator continued to screech repeatedly from the other room. “Why did I give out so many of those fucking things?” Seven muttered. She tried to push herself up off the floor, faltering slightly as her nanoprobes tried to compensate for her utter lack of energy. “Damn it. Get up,” she snarled, forcing her body upright.</p><p>She blundered into her bedroom, picking up a bag from the floor and digging through its contents for the receiver. The activated beacon continued its relentless call from somewhere inside.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Seven growled, finally pulling it out and squeezing her thumb onto the identification pad to turn off the incoming distress call. The receiver box muted itself and Seven slumped down onto the floor, rubbing her eyes as the data began to download onto the device. In a couple of minutes, she would obtain a precise location and the likely sender. <em>Who needs rescuing this time?</em></p><p>Speculating on who might have sounded her Ranger signal gave Seven a chance to ignore her rising nausea and her state of total exhaustion. She gazed absently at the receiver as it chased the data to its source, mapping the co-ordinates and tracing the dispatch code.</p><p>Seven had been cooped up in her crash pad on Fenris for an untold number of days, the last few having disappeared almost completely in a murky haze of alcohol. Normally her nanoprobes were reasonably effective at keeping her from getting too intoxicated, but last night Seven had upped the ante from a few drinks to a few bottles, helping herself liberally to the case of bourbon she had picked up on her way off Freecloud. At around 0200 her nanoprobes had thrown in the proverbial towel and the rest of her night was mostly shades of blackness, with at least one clear memory of punching a chunk out of a wall that had gotten in her way. The next thing she knew, Seven was waking up on the floor of her bathroom, her cheeks raw and salty with dried tears and feeling like hammered shit.</p><p>The hangover was so bad that the first words out of her mouth were, “I am deceased.” Then her stomach roiled, and she recognized she was not lucky enough to be dead as she hauled herself over to the toilet just in time. She had been perfectly fine just laying there in a dejected heap until this sudden aggravation with her Ranger alarm. Seven sighed heavily as she watched the tracker finish deciphering its data with a countdown.</p><p>To say she was a mess was an understatement, but Seven did not care enough to assign any descriptors to how she felt. The aftermath of the massacre in the Nightbox had been overwhelming once she was alone with her thoughts, and Seven had easily succumbed to a familiar path of self-destruction she had been down many times before. The Kanar bender she had casually started with Raffi at Bar Perdita in Stardust City had extended itself, effortlessly and endlessly, long after they had parted ways in that dusty dive.</p><p>Not for the first time, Seven wished that Raffi hadn’t had to leave so quickly that night to head back to the ship. They had just been getting to know each other a little and then Raffi had vanished right before her eyes within <em>La Sirena</em>’s transporter beam. Raffi’s exit from her life had left an unexpected space inside her that she had not been prepared for; a hollowness that Seven was trying in vain to ignore.</p><p>Knowing that she might never see the other woman again was a distressing thought that had been gnawing at Seven for days; while sipping her bourbon alone in her bleak quarters on Fenris, Seven had daydreamed many times about other endings. She had imagined hiding out with Raffi on Freecloud for a few days, holing up in some gaudy casino hotel suite and carelessly spending bundles of her Ranger money on anything they wanted. All Seven desired in this vivid fantasy she had created was someone to spend time with; someone to talk to, someone who would not judge her. In her daydreams, Seven was not a wanted vigilante and Raffi had nowhere else to be except by Seven’s side. She imagined them blowing off steam together; gambling, buying stupidly expensive things, going dancing. All the things that Seven would never do on her own but that she felt Raffi might if Seven asked her to. It made Seven smile to think about it, even if none of it would ever happen.</p><p><em>I bet Raffi would be fun. She would be down for anything… she did say she’d try anything once. </em>Seven smirked as she thought about what that might entail. Then she tasted bile rising in her throat again and grimaced. <em>And then what? You get drunk, you flirt with her? You fuck her? She watches you cry afterwards? You overload your system with booze, you hate yourself, you vomit all over the damn place? </em></p><p>Seven frowned, shaking her head<em>. You would not want her to see you like that</em>. <em>Nobody needs to see you like that. Like… this. Kathryn could barely stand it when you let this happen. Even Bjayzl used to say you were pathetic when she would see you like this in the mornings…</em></p><p>“Well, she is fucking dead now.” Seven’s own voice rang out in the empty room, surprising her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to start thinking about it.</p><p>An old familiar self-loathing was coming roaring back much too quickly. Only the thought that somebody out there was in danger let Seven’s thoughts stray from the remaining bottles of bourbon, still sitting in their case on the table nearby. If this emergency communication had not come through, she would probably have started back up again once her stomach settled. Her sense of duty was the only thing holding her back from taking this bender to its inevitable rock-bottom conclusion. Being part of the Fenris Rangers meant that Seven could not sabotage her entire life on a regular basis; she was usually too busy. Instead, the self-destruction came in more manageable spurts between missions. Dead time was dangerous for someone like her, and the only thing that had changed about her pattern of substance-induced annihilation lately was how tired Seven was getting of it all. <em>How much longer can I keep doing this?</em></p><p>The beacon was finished downloading the precise location of the communicator’s activation. <em>If this is Picard again, I am going to slap him</em>, she thought with irritation. <em>He still owes me a blasted ship</em>.</p><p><em>Maybe it is Raffi</em>, she thought next, and was instantly filled with dread. <em>What if something happened to her? What if I am already too late? </em>Seven felt the churning in her stomach start up once more as she let herself imagine the worst. She pictured Raffi’s lovely face, her kind eyes, her soft voice asking Seven, “Will you be alright?” Seven took a deep breath and tried to push the queasiness back down. <em>Not her. Not her. Please, please…</em></p><p>A final bleep sounded from the receiver as the information popped up on-screen. Seven forced herself to read the message.</p><p>The signal had not come from Raffi. <em>Not her</em>. Seven sighed in relief, but panic threatened to rear up again as she noted the location she was being summoned to and by whom.</p><p>Hugh’s beacon.</p><p>The Artifact.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry if this was a bit depressing, but it'll lighten up soon! </p><p>(Every time I tried to write more, it just got darker so I was like "fuck it" and just posted it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Canto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunited and it feels so good!<br/>This takes place on the Artifact during Episode 9, "Et in Arcadia Ego, Part 1". In this chapter, I imagine  there was more time on the Borg cube after it crashed on Coppelius. On the show, after a brief reunion Seven and Elnor stay on the Artifact, saying goodbye to Picard, Raffi and company as the latter head out to Coppelius Station. This all takes place within what seems to be hours, but I’m extending that time in order to insert this 'missing scene'.</p><p>*Cover image by regionalpancake. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div><hr/><p>“How many?”</p><p>Raffi jumped. She had been concentrating on the complex pattern of warbirds that the long-range scanners had picked up, trying to formulate any kind of plan that might allow one powerless freighter and one disabled Borg cube to defend against the onslaught arriving in two days. She turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.</p><p>“Seven!”</p><p>“Only seven?” the blonde woman asked, smirking a little from the doorway where she had been leaning. She sauntered over next to Raffi to look at the holographic viewscreen. “Seems like you’re lowballing it.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Raffi said sarcastically. “Yeah, there’s a couple more than that. 218 to be exact.” She turned to look at Seven, getting a good view of her up close for the first time since the <em>La Sirena</em> crew had boarded the Artifact. Seven was studying the projection of the Romulan warbirds, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Raffi was temporarily struck dumb by the casual beauty of the ex-Borg Ranger as she leaned over and focused on the screen.</p><p>“Picard does enjoy insurmountable odds,” Seven said, analyzing the visual data. “We should be used to it by now.”</p><p>Raffi cleared her throat. “Somehow I never get used to it,” she sighed. “But I’m still here, so I guess that says something about him. Or about me, probably.”</p><p>“Right,” Seven said. “Well, I’m still here too. No rest for the wicked.” She straightened up and flicked off the holographic monitor.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here,” Raffi said, favoring Seven with a smile. “I was happy to see you when we walked into the cube. I didn’t know what to expect.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you were thrilled to see me kicking corpses across a room,” Seven replied. She placed her hands behind her back, a somewhat defensive posture that Raffi guessed was a force of habit.</p><p>“You certainly seemed to have everything under control,” Raffi said diplomatically. “I wasn’t worried once I saw you were in charge of things. And you kept Elnor safe. We are all so grateful for that.”</p><p>“He is… a sweet boy,” Seven said quietly.</p><p>Raffi reached out tentatively and placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “For everything you’ve done for us.”</p><p>Seven’s body stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the contact. “You’re welcome. And… I was pleased to see you as well.” Her eyes flicked up to meet Raffi’s, whose hand slid off Seven’s shoulder under the intensity of the blonde’s ice-blue gaze. “How long are you staying on the cube?”</p><p>“Not long, but I think we have to crash here for the night,” Raffi said. “Picard needs some rest. He had a bit of an episode on the ship. He’s not well.”</p><p>“I thought as much. I saw Agnes helping him into one of the sleeping quarters just now,” Seven said. She looked concerned, but continued reciting what sounded like an official report. “I have designated everyone a space to rest in the residential area of the Artifact. It survived the crash with little damage. There are two functioning battery-operated replicators in the main cell of the cube as well if you are hungry.”</p><p>“You really think of everything, don’t you?” Raffi said warmly. Seven raised her ocular implant in response to the rhetorical question. “I guess I am a little tired,” Raffi continued. “I’m not sure why.”</p><p>“You traveled twenty-five light years through a transwarp conduit, fought a Snakehead, got eaten by an orchid, crash-landed on a planet, hiked across a desert, and are about to defend a synthetic civilization against a ruthless Romulan attack… I would estimate that a short rest might be in order.”</p><p>“When you put it that way…”</p><p>“Come,” Seven said, finally releasing her hands from behind her back. “I’ll show you to your quarters. You may wish to sleep for a few hours.” She strolled away, leaving Raffi no choice but to get a good look at Seven’s ass as she walked out the door.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” she muttered, hurrying to catch up.</p>
<hr/><p>Raffi had a strange urge to link her arm through Seven’s as they walked through the dimly-lit passageways of the cube. She was crying out for human touch, but the last thing she wanted was to make Seven uncomfortable. Instead, she slowed her walking pace ever so slightly to prolong their interaction before she turned in for the night.</p><p>“So… Seven… how have you been? Since Freecloud?”</p><p>Seven’s ocular implant raised almost to her hairline. “Functional,” she began. “… but only just.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I feel the same way; I’ve been barely holding it down. It’s getting better though.”</p><p>“Good,” Seven said. She hesitated for a moment. “I didn't deal with things very well after Freecloud. And more terrible things have happened on this cube than I expected. But right now… it does not feel as unmanageable. Being alone of Fenris was awful; being here with Elnor and you and the others feels… preferable.”</p><p>“High praise,” Raffi joked.</p><p>“Being with you feels… enjoyable,” Seven corrected. “Despite the danger we’re in.”</p><p>“Enjoyable. Yeah.” Raffi smiled at Seven. “Maybe we’re just good at living in the moment.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Seven stopped suddenly and turned to face Raffi, who almost bumped into her.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“We’re here,” Seven said. “I put you in the room next to mine. These accommodations are bigger than the others. I took over Hugh’s former quarters. Elnor is down the hall.”</p><p>“Thank you. And I’m so sorry about Hugh,” Raffi sighed. “I know he was important to you. And to all the xB’s.”</p><p>“He was,” Seven said. “I thought that staying in his quarters might make me feel less lonely.”</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Raffi felt her heart break for the woman standing in front of her. She was so strong; so confident and capable, but in this moment on this derelict space vessel, she looked forlorn. “I don’t want you to be lonely,” Raffi said.</p><p>“I don’t wish for it either. Maybe choosing solitary space ranging as a vocation was a mistake.”</p><p>Raffi laughed softly. “Who knew, right?” She paused. “Seven… do you want me to keep you company a little longer? I mean, I don’t want to impose on you any more than…”</p><p>Seven turned to her left and keyed in a passcode for the door to her room. The doors slid open with a hiss. She looked over at Raffi and the expression on her face said it all<em>. I’m giving in,</em> it said. <em>I’m too tired not to ask for this.</em></p><p>“Come,” Seven said. She took a deep breath. “Please.”</p>
<hr/><p>Seven stepped through the doors and stood aside for Raffi, welcoming her into the rooms she had recently taken as her own.</p><p>“There is not much to see,” Seven explained. “Hugh apparently preferred a spartan way of life. These quarters could almost have belonged to anyone.” The bare white walls and plain furniture showed little sign of Hugh’s personality, although everything looked comfortable and somehow lived in. There was still a hint of the man who had occupied this space, but its emptiness was a reminder that he would never be returning here.</p><p>Raffi nodded as she looked around. “What if these had been your quarters? What would be different?”</p><p>Seven looked around thoughtfully, and then shrugged. “Probably nothing.”</p><p>“Ha!” Raffi scoffed. “Well, maybe it’s a Borg thing. Not exactly known for home décor, are they?”</p><p>“No... but there is a sense of order here,” Seven mused. “Maybe there is comfort in that. The galaxy can still seem so chaotic compared to the Collective. I understand why Hugh kept things simple. When you do not have many things to put in order, it is easier to attain…”</p><p>“Perfection?” Raffi asked.</p><p>“... Yes. It’s hard to let go of that sometimes.” Seven sat down on the couch and started taking off her boots. “Do you want a drink?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m not drinking right now,” Raffi said quietly, averting her eyes. “I overdid it a bit after I last saw you.”</p><p>“Sorry, I should have been clearer: all I have is tea anyway. Hugh had it in his kitchen. There’s enough power in the battery here to heat some water.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay then, sure. Sounds great.”</p><p>Seven got up and tossed her boots into the closet. Raffi noted the messiness of the action and wondered how many years it had taken Seven to let those small pieces of humanity seep in. <em>Was it hard for her not to line up her shoes in neat rows? Did it bother her to slouch around in her socks? Did Borg drones even wear socks? </em>Raffi smiled at her ridiculous train of thought. She followed Seven’s lead and removed her boots, noticing that she couldn’t help herself from arranging her own boots neatly when she placed them near Seven’s.</p><p>“I’ll prepare the tea. Make yourself at home,” Seven said, gesturing vaguely to the room as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks,” Raffi replied, wandering over to the only real feature of the room: a low, wide bookshelf that took up the better part of a wall. She called out to Seven. “Hey, Hugh has a ton of books here. Lots of old classics from Earth... and books from all over the galaxy.”</p><p>“I know,” Seven replied through the door. “I'm hoping to read a few of them.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Raffi crouched down to have a closer look at the titles. All the books were collector’s items, with hard covers and protected with a polymer coating. One volume caught her eye and she pulled it from the shelf, inspecting it.</p><p>“<em>Pale Fire</em>,” she whispered. The title made Raffi think of Seven’s hair, and her eyes, and she held the book to her chest. “These must be worth a fortune,” she muttered as she looked at Hugh’s impressive display of literature.</p><p>“They are.” Seven’s voice was suddenly close by, and Raffi looked up in time to see Seven bending down to kneel beside her. “The tea is steeping,” she said very seriously.</p><p>Raffi grinned at her. <em>For a badass, sometimes she’s pretty damn cute</em>.</p><p>Seven gazed at the book collection. “Hugh must have been accumulating these for years. To have brought them all the way here…” She slid a finger down the spine of one of the volumes. “They must have meant a lot to him.”</p><p>“Why do you think he collected them?” Raffi asked. She opened <em>Pale Fire</em>, leafing through the pages. Most of it seemed to be a long poem.</p><p>Seven was silent for a moment as she stared absently at Hugh’s books. “The Borg…” she began. “Did not value art. They would assimilate a culture, but they could never appreciate it. I can’t speak for Hugh, but after I left the Collective… a bit later on, when I finally learned to understand art, literature, music, beauty… I began to feel more human.”</p><p>“How long did that take?”</p><p>“It’s still happening. I have to remember to always appreciate beauty. Especially when it’s right in front of me.” Seven’s cheeks turned pink and she stood up abruptly. She extended a hand to Raffi. “The tea will be ready now.”</p><p>“Okay.” Raffi smiled and took Seven’s hand, allowing the Ranger to pull her up to standing. Their hands stayed connected for a moment, and Seven tilted her head slightly, looking at their connected hands before quickly letting go. Raffi couldn’t help blushing as she followed Seven towards the kitchen.</p>
<hr/><p>They sat on Hugh’s couch, drinking the warm herbal tea in companionable silence. Seven’s feet were propped up on the low table in front of them, while Raffi was stretched out beside her, hugging a large pillow. The tea was very calming, and Raffi could feel herself sinking further into the couch with every sip.</p><p>“Do you sleep?” Raffi asked suddenly.</p><p>Seven laughed. “Yes.” She paused. “I can also regenerate. I still do that from time to time. It keeps all my Borg… parts… in good condition.”</p><p>“So, when you regenerate… is it like dreaming?” Raffi turned to face Seven, trying to imagine what she might look like in that state; eyes closed, energy pulsing through her body.</p><p>“Not exactly. It’s more like being… disconnected. Not exactly asleep, more like in stasis.” Seven hesitated. “You don’t find this disturbing?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That I have these parts in my body. That I can be plugged in like a machine.”</p><p>“No. I mean, Seven… I’m here as part of a mission to save a bunch of synthetics. Do you really think a few metal fragments bother me? We’ve all got our baggage, honey. Maybe yours is just more literal.”</p><p>“It’s not just pieces of metal, you know. What if I told you I could connect myself to this cube? That I could control other drones? Would you still trust me then?” Seven’s voice was agitated.</p><p>“Yes,” Raffi said simply. She leaned in closer. “I know you’re an xB, Seven. It's part of you who are. But your human side is just as vital, it's just as clear to me. I see it in everything you do.”</p><p>Seven sighed, her body relaxing. “I don’t know if you’re a sage or a fool, Raffi… but thank you.” She sipped the last of her tea and sat up, placing her cup on the table. Raffi had placed Hugh’s book there and Seven picked it up.</p><p>“Why did you choose this book?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. No reason,” Raffi hedged. “I just liked the title.”</p><p>Seven leafed through the first few pages quietly. Her brow furrowed. “The author of this book is pretending to be another author who wrote this poem. It's like a trick. For what purpose?”</p><p>“Art isn’t supposed to be logical, remember? It’s just about whether you like it or don't.” Raffi placed her mug on the floor and settled down further into the pillow. “Read me a bit of it.”</p><p>Seven’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Seven. What was that you said about appreciating beauty when it’s in front of you?”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about the books,” Seven muttered. But she acquiesced, skimming ahead and finding a place to start. Raffi closed her eyes as Seven’s soft, lilting voice filled the room.</p><p>“<em>I was the shadow of the waxwing slain,</em><em> by the false azure in the windowpane; I was the smudge of ashen fluff - and I… lived on, flew on, in the reflected sky</em>.” She paused. “I’m not very good at this.”</p><p>“Mmmm, no, it’s perfect. Just keep going,” Raffi mumbled, her face half-buried in the pillow. “I like the sound of your voice.”</p><p>“I know what you’re doing,” Seven said. “You’re making me read you a bedtime story.”</p><p>“Shhhhh.” Raffi’s voice was muffled. “I can’t hear the reading.”</p><p>Seven shook her head incredulously, but leaned back into the couch cushions, putting her feet up on the table once more. Raffi was comfortably settled in beside her, her eyes closing again as Seven continued to read the verse. “<em>And from the inside, too, I’d duplicate myself, my lamp, an apple on a plate: uncurtaining the night</em>…”</p><p>Seven read on quietly. <em>“And abstract larches in the neutral light. And then the gradual and dual blue. As night unites the viewer and the view.</em>" She watched Raffi’s chest start to rise and fall evenly.</p><p>With Seven’s melodic voice wrapping around her, Raffi slept. She dreamt of an open sky filled with flowers; blooms that folded themselves around her and Seven. The dream blossoms embraced them as they drifted slowly down to earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pale Fire is a 1962 novel by Vladimir Nabokov. It's really interesting. There's some academic debate about whether the meta poem-within-the-book is actually any good, but I think it can stand on its own. The text as a whole is definitely worth a read if you're a lit nerd.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Transcendence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get to say a proper goodbye this time!<br/>Set on the Artifact, the morning after the events of Chapter 4.</p><p>*Cover image by regionalpancake. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div><hr/><p>“I’m beginning to feel that all we do these days is say goodbye.”</p><p>“Yes, but this time’s worse… because you’re dying.”</p><p>Picard looked around at the crew, his raised eyebrows asking the silent question, <em>Who told him? </em> Raffi covered her face with her hand; her grief at Picard’s condition asserting itself again when she heard the misery in Elnor’s voice.</p><p>“You go ahead. I’ll join you,” Picard said firmly, waving the crew of <em>La Sirena</em> away.</p><p>Rios, Soji and Agnes all moved to leave the cube, giving Picard his needed space to say goodbye. Raffi focused on Seven’s bright blue eyes, fixing them in her memory, before turning and walking out of the Artifact with the others. She shielded her face from the brilliant Coppelius sun as she stepped out into the stark white light of the planet. She resisted the urge to turn back and take one last look at sweet, innocent Elnor and his protector, the enigmatic Ranger.</p><p>Raffi walked briskly in the jarringly dry heat, catching up with Rios and walking silently beside him. She tried to think only about what was ahead, not what – and who – they were leaving behind. <em>Ahead is Synthville. Ahead is asshole ex-boyfriends. Romulan ships by the hundreds. Soji’s family. Possible angry reptiloids. Potential homicidal fungi</em>.</p><p>She repeated the list in her head over and over, but couldn’t completely stop the refrain of a single word that kept its own persistent chorus in her mind. It sang out with a rhythm that repeated stubbornly with every step she took away from the Artifact. <em>Seven. Seven. Seven…</em></p><p>Shaking her head, Raffi linked her arm with Rios’s and said the first inane thing that popped into her mind. “How're you doing, Cris? How was your night?”</p><p>As Rios regaled her with all the details of the fantastic Delovian souffle that he and Agnes had managed to replicate for dinner, Raffi nodded vaguely. She didn’t begrudge Cris his happiness. She simply wished, hopelessly, that it was Seven’s arm she was now holding onto. Raffi wished that she didn’t have to wonder, in what was becoming a very tiresome and unsettling routine, if she would ever see Seven of Nine alive again.</p><p>There was no answer to this; no point in mulling it over. The situation and the stakes of what lay ahead were much bigger than either her or Seven; they were bigger than all the crew put together. Raffi knew that, and she was well-accustomed to the practice of compartmentalizing whatever feelings were extraneous to the mission into neat little boxes of emotional inconvenience.</p><p>There was nothing more to say, and she and Seven had already said their goodbyes.</p><p>Raffi smiled at Rios, trying to listen more attentively to her friend. She failed. Instead, all she could hear were the last words Seven had said to her on the Artifact. They resounded within her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>- Three hours earlier -<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Raffi woke up slowly to a feeling of unfamiliar warmth and comfort. Snuggling into the soft pillow, she felt the weight of a hand resting on her shoulder and instinctively reached out to hold onto it with her own. She recognized the sensation of metal brushing against her fingers and remembered whose hand she was latching onto.</p><p>“Seven?” she whispered. She felt metallic fingers squeeze her hand faintly.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Raffi sat up, reluctantly releasing the welcoming hand, and propped herself up on an elbow to look at the stunning blonde curled up next to her.</p><p>“Woman, did you sleep like that?” Raffi yelped. Seven had managed to compact herself into a ball in the corner of the couch while Raffi was stretched out gloriously and taking up most of the space. “Oh man. I am so sorry. You should have woken me up.”</p><p>“It’s all right,” Seven said with a smile. “I actually did try to sleep in the bedroom for a bit, but I came back out here a couple of hours ago. I’ve spent too many nights alone lately.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that one,” Raffi said. She eased herself into a sitting position. “You even put a blanket on me. Damn. Great service in this cube.”</p><p>Seven shrugged. “You needed to rest. The shit is about to hit the fan.”</p><p>“Ugh. Don’t remind me. I guess I’d better get up and get ready to head out to the station.”</p><p>“Not yet. It is still early… only 0500.”</p><p>“Well in that case –” Raffi threw herself back down onto the pillow, “– goodnight again!”</p><p>“Oh, I see how it is!” Seven laughed. She leaned over and placed her hand gently on Raffi’s shoulder again. “Seriously, though. Close your eyes for a bit longer. I can wake you up in an hour or so.”</p><p>“What about you? You must be exhausted,” Raffi replied, but even as she said the words her eyes were starting to close again. The feeling of Seven’s hand on her shoulder was soothing; despite the cool touch of the metal, she could feel warmth saturating her skin.</p><p>“I’ll regenerate for a little while later this morning. It’s even better than downing a whole pot of coffee.”</p><p>“Okay…. just one more hour,” Raffi mumbled. The heat from Seven’s hand was reaching her muscles, nerve endings, rushing with her blood throughout her body. “You’re lovely… Seven… do you know that…?”</p><p>“Shhhh,” Seven said. “Close your eyes.”</p>
<hr/><p>Raffi could smell coffee. The aroma sifted gradually into the synapses of her sleeping brain, tugging her slowly and happily into wakefulness. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw a large mug steaming on the table in front of her and the striking presence of the x-B Ranger sitting regally in a chair on the other side of it, sipping an identical drink.</p><p>“Is that…” she coughed. “Seven? Did you bring me coffee? Is this a dream?”</p><p>“Yes it’s me, I did, and it is not.” Seven always got right to the point. “I did not know how you took your coffee, so I just replicated you one with a bit of cream. I can get you something else if you would like.”</p><p>Raffi grinned. “You know what? This is definitely a dream. There’s no way a beautiful woman just brought me coffee and correctly guessed how I fucking take it.”</p><p>Seven’s cheeks turned red and she silently took a drink from her own mug.</p><p>Raffi sat up and grabbed the coffee, taking a huge swallow and sighing happily. “I’ve never tasted anything better in my life. Thank you. You’ve made what might be my final hours very worthwhile.”</p><p>“If I really believed these were our final hours, I wouldn’t have let you sleep so much,” Seven said, raising an eyebrow. “There are plenty of other things we could have been doing.”</p><p>“Oh… uh,” Raffi stammered. Seven had spoken so matter-of-factly that Raffi wasn’t sure if the explicit fantasy she had immediately conjured up was where Seven's mind was at. The image that flashed through her mind of all the other things they <em>could</em> <em>have been doing</em> on this couch almost made her choke on her coffee. “Um, yeah,” she sputtered. “Sorry, I should have stayed awake.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Seven replied, oblivious. “In our line of work, any night could be our last, so you might as well sleep when you can. We live in hope of better times to come. Once the storm passes.”</p><p>“I’m ready for this storm to pass, I’ll tell ya that much.” Raffi chugged down more coffee while it was still hot. “I’m not exactly looking forward to going toe-to-toe with a horde of homicidal Romulans.”</p><p>“I will be trying to get the defense systems back online here in the cube. Hopefully Elnor and I may be able to lend a hand from afar.”</p><p>“We’ll need all the help we can get.” Raffi put her coffee mug down and stretched, letting out a yawn. “So what time is it? 0600?”</p><p>“Actually, it’s 1100. You slept for six more hours. The others left without you.”</p><p>“What? Oh my god… fuck! I’ve gotta go catch up to them… Oh.” Raffi noticed the obvious smirk on Seven's face and shut down the panic stations. “Very funny, Ranger.”</p><p>“To be fair, you sleep like the dead,” Seven said, still smirking a little. “It is actually just before 0700. I replicated these coffees in the main cell and checked on plans with Picard. Everyone is getting up and ready now. You will be leaving in an hour.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. Just let me recover from the minor cardiac episode you gave me.”</p><p>“I will wait.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize that x-Bs had such a sadistic sense of humor.”</p><p>“We do not. In fact, we are not funny at all.”</p><p>“I’ll have to keep that in mind. Note to self: Seven is a humorless bore.”</p><p>Seven laughed loudly at that, a sound that Raffi had heard only rarely before. She longed to hear it again, as often as possible. Wrapping herself in the blanket again, she couldn’t stop herself from beaming at the blonde woman sitting across from her. They drank their coffees in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Raffi let herself envision a different kind of fantasy; one in which this was simply a morning routine between the two of them. There was no Borg cube, there was no Synthville, there were no Romulans. It was just a regular day for her and Seven. Coffee, kisses, books, laughter. Here was someone she finally felt comfortable with; someone she would be happy to see every morning. Just like this.</p><p>“What is it?” Seven asked, pulling Raffi out of her reverie.</p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>“What were you just thinking about?”</p><p>“Well…” Raffi hesitated. “I guess, I was thinking that for a minute there… this felt like home.”</p><p>Seven just looked at her, the silence unfolding for a few interminable moments. Raffi was about to open her mouth to take it back when Seven nodded and said, “Yes. I know exactly what you mean.”</p><p>“You haven’t found your home yet, though. Have you?” </p><p>“No,” Seven said. “But I think I’m getting closer.”</p><p>“Good.” Raffi stood up. She removed the blanket from around her shoulders and folded it, placing it neatly on the couch. “I guess I should get ready.”</p><p>“The sonic shower in these quarters is not operational, but I did activate the water source in the en-suite so you could have a quick hydro shower or use the sink. There is also a towel and some amenities if you would like. It's all in there for you.”</p><p>Raffi was stunned. “Are you serious? You’re so thoughtful. Wow. Have you always been like this?”</p><p>“No. It took me a while, but I discovered that anticipating the needs of others and fulfilling some of those needs could also be a rewarding action for me. An act of friendship. Given my analytical mind, I learned that I could often predict the needs of certain individuals accurately. This resulted in improved relationships and connections with specific people.”</p><p>“So… I’m like an experiment? To see if you could guess what I’d like?” </p><p>“No, Raffi. I am far beyond the experimental phase. Perhaps you are just one of the people I am interested in connecting with.”</p><p>“You’re very good at it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Seven smiled eagerly and tilted her head slightly, an adorable combination that made Raffi’s heart ache. All she could think about was jumping over the table and covering Seven’s gorgeous face with kisses, so she did the only thing she could manage in the moment. She turned around and walked away while studiously trying to inhale and exhale oxygen like a functional human being should.</p><p>Half an hour later, Raffi was freshened up and ready to go. She pulled on her boots, grinning to herself as she noted Seven standing at attention by the door, boots on, hands clasped behind her back again<em>. It’s really the little things that make her so endearing</em>, she thought. Raffi's heart still longed for something she couldn’t quite voice. She knew so little about Seven, really; they’d spoken a handful of times, she knew hardly any details about her besides rumors, and the most contact they’d had was a casual hand on a shoulder here or wrist there. Overall, it amounted to nothing. But the longing inside her told her it was not insignificant. This was something rare; something transcendent.</p><p>Raffi took a deep breath and joined the Ranger by the door where she was still standing on ceremony.</p><p>“Are you ready? I will walk with you to meet the others,” Seven offered.</p><p>“Yes… No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I mean, yes, I’m ready. And I’d love for you to walk with me. But I just wanted to take a second here… to say goodbye. Not in front of everyone.”</p><p>“I understand.” Seven didn’t move, her hands still firmly gripped behind her back.</p><p>Raffi coughed nervously. “It’s funny. Last time I saw you, I didn’t even say goodbye to you.”</p><p>“That is true.”</p><p>“I felt like a jerk.”</p><p>“There is no need for that reaction. Ships have schedules. When it’s time, it’s time.”</p><p>“I know.” Raffi faltered. “It’s just that, well… I still feel like a jerk. Because…” Seven did that head tilt again, and Raffi felt herself losing her train of thought. Shaking her head, she plowed onwards. “Because… even now I don’t want to say goodbye to you.”</p><p>“Would you rather say nothing?”</p><p>“No, no.” Raffi sighed. <em>Why is this so hard?</em>  “There are actually a lot of things I’d like to say to you. So many things. But this is probably not the time.”</p><p>“Then it will keep.”</p><p>“Until when?”</p><p>“Raffi…” Seven hesitated. Her arms unclasped from behind her back, her body language relaxing. “We don’t know what will happen today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. But whatever you want to say, it will keep. Until the storm passes.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s going to pass?”</p><p>“Yes,” Seven said firmly. “So I am going to hold onto something for you, and you can hold onto something for me. Until we meet again.”</p><p>“You do seem to keep showing up in the oddest places,” Raffi said, grinning. “What’s with that?”</p><p>“I guess I’m like one of those… what’s the expression?” Seven paused. “A bad penny?”</p><p>“The baddest,” Raffi said, letting out a small laugh. She shrugged. “Well, I suppose we should…”</p><p>She didn’t finish her sentence as arms were suddenly enveloping her upper body. Seven was hugging her. <em>Seven is hugging me! Do something! </em>Her mind screamed at her as her body struggled to react. Finally her own arms responded, and she reached out to encircle Seven’s waist, pulling her close.</p><p>“Oh, damn. That’s good,” Raffi exhaled as they held each other tightly. “You’re a good hugger.”</p><p>“You are exceptional at it,” Seven mumbled, her chin resting on Raffi’s shoulder.</p><p>“This is a better goodbye than last time,” Raffi said. She spread her hands across the expanse of Seven’s back. She could feel muscles and metal under her fingertips through the material of Seven’s shirt. She sighed, grateful to be sharing in this moment of serenity.</p><p>“We had better go,” Seven said eventually, although neither one of them released their hold on the other.</p><p>“Okay,” Raffi said quietly, her hands still draped around Seven’s waist. “I’m going.”</p><p>In the end, Seven was the first to pull back, resting her hands on Raffi’s shoulders for a moment. “Come. It is time.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” Raffi said, letting her hands drop back down to her sides. She felt Seven’s fingers trace down her arms as they gently parted. The cool metal tips of the Borg-enhanced hand left shivers everywhere they touched; the metallic hand squeezing Raffi’s once before letting go. With her vivid blue eyes meeting Raffi’s bright hazel ones, Seven spoke four final, affectionate words.</p><p>“Come back to me.”</p><p>Raffi nodded.</p><p>They left Hugh’s quarters, walking in silence to go meet the others. Nothing more needed to be said.</p>
<hr/><p>“Keep saving the galaxy, Picard.”</p><p>“That’s all on you, now.”</p><p>Seven of Nine watched as the old man walked out into the hot Coppelius sun, just as she had watched Raffi - fascinating, beautiful Raffi - leave with the crew a few minutes ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Elnor shaking with emotion. Goodbyes were not easy for him, being unaccustomed to them. Seven exhaled slowly, willing her own emotions under control. This goodbye was harder than some others she had experienced. But there was much to do, and no more time for sentiment. Only survival.</p><p>“Come, Elnor. We should go check on the x-Bs.”</p><p>Elnor nodded, wiping a tear away quietly. Seven placed a hand on his shoulder and started leading them towards the main cell. She looked back once at the sunny rectangle of light that marked the cube’s exit, which was growing smaller with every step they took into the depths of the Artifact.</p><p>They were far away from each other now.</p><p><em>I will come back to you, </em>Seven thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two more chapters to go! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading the story. I really appreciate your kudos, comments and encouragement!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're back!  This is set during the season 1 finale episode, after Picard dies saving the synths but before he gets, you know, synthefied.  Location is Synthville aka Coppelius Station.  p.s. SYNTH!</p><p>I found the ST:P timeline confusing because I couldn't tell exactly how much time was passing, so I just decided that most of the important events of the finale (i.e. space battle and various ass-whoopings) happened in one day, and this chapter takes place at the end of that day. Thank you for reading my story. It is much appreciated!</p><p>*Cover image by regionalpancake. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Raffi shuffled slowly down the hill towards Coppelius Station, kicking up dust with each stride. Elnor had chosen to stay atop the cliffside a while longer, saying he needed some quiet time to meditate. The two had cried together for a long time; they had wrung themselves out about Jean-Luc’s death until they had nothing left to give. Raffi’s eyes were swollen from their shared sorrow, and the blunt agony of grief still vibrated through her body. But she could breathe again. She felt the salty residue of tears on her cheeks drying as she trudged wearily to the station. Feeling depleted, all Raffi knew was that she needed to find Soji, or anyone who could help her answer the same question from the night before: where the hell could she sleep tonight?</p><p>Stepping down from the dirt path into the expansive courtyard of the station, Raffi stamped the dust off her boots. She slowly approached the base of the massive beacon structure, daunted by its sheer size. Through the jagged silver spires of the tower, she saw a familiar face on the other side, and she smiled and waved.</p><p>“Rios!”</p><p>Her friend had been gazing upwards at the imposing tower and turned as she approached. “Hey. I started staring at this crazy fucking thing and couldn’t stop. It seems dead now, but…” He gestured at the shiny beacon, which had constructed itself in a matter of hours. “What the hell was it talking to?”</p><p>“I know. It hurts my brain just to look at it. I hope they’ll dismantle this whole damn eyesore.”</p><p>Rios nodded, squinting at the serrated contours of the beacon. “Yep. I’ll be the first to grab a laser cutter and saw down this fucker.”</p><p>Raffi chuckled. “Or, we just let the synths decide for themselves… you know, free will and all that?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Rios shrugged. “I’ll just sleep better if I know this thing can’t communicate with any interdimensional robots or whatever the hell they were.”</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll never have to find out,” Raffi said. “Hey, listen: creepy tower or no creepy tower, if you’re planning to sleep tonight, where’s that gonna be? Are we staying here in Synthville?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah. Soji’s buddies have some rooms for us. They said we can stay here as long as we need to while we decide, I guess, what we’re gonna do next.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. How are they all doing? Did you talk to Soji?”</p><p>“Yep. The synths, well... they, uh, they all kinda seem the same right now, you know…” Rios paused. “It’s like, they’re happy about the ban being lifted, but they’re sad about Sutra, and they’re sad for us. They could see how much Picard meant to everyone. When I was talking to Soji, she seemed… lost.”</p><p>“That’s how I feel. Cris… what are we going to do now? What was the point of all this with J-L gone?”</p><p>“We’ll figure something out. We did good, though, you know? We won. Soji did the right thing. I know Picard must have been proud of that. He was proud of all of us.”</p><p>Raffi nodded. “Yeah. He was.” She felt tears stinging her eyes again and tried not to gasp for breath.</p><p>Rios reached out and folded his arms around Raffi, holding her tightly. “I’m sorry, pal. He was one of the greats.” Raffi let herself be held and comforted by her friend. She hugged him back, remembering with fondness a similar caring embrace shared between her and Seven of Nine on the Artifact.</p><p>“Holy shit, was that only this morning?” Raffi muttered.</p><p>Rios released her and ran a hand through his unruly hair. “What was this morning?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” Raffi said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just tired. Today was… a lot.”</p><p>“I know. I’m gonna turn in soon. See how I feel tomorrow.” He sighed. “I’m gonna bunk up with Agnes, you know that we are…” Cris had a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>“Yes, Cris, you two are very cute. Now go find her before I throw up.”</p><p>Rios laughed. “Yes, ma’am. And hey… maybe Seven can share a room with you? I don’t know if they have enough space for everyone to have their own.”</p><p>Raffi’s body froze. “What did you say?”</p><p>“Ask Seven if she can share a room with you for now. It’s either her or Elnor: take your pick. I know who I’d choose.”</p><p>Raffi’s mouth was agape, struggling to form words. “Seven. She’s here? Where?”</p><p>Rios eyed her curiously. “She’s outside, sittin’ on the wall around the other side of the station. Choking down some nasty-ass synth drink. She knows about Picard.”</p><p>Raffi’s feet were rooted to the spot, and as much as she wanted to sprint away from Rios immediately while screaming out Seven’s name at the top of her lungs, she was grateful that her body wasn’t cooperating with that instinct. “Is - is she okay? When did she get here? I thought she was still on the cube.”</p><p>“I think she made it to the station an hour or two ago, maybe? She seemed a little beat up, but other than that… the usual. You know: a hot, scary badass.”</p><p>“Yep, that’s her alright,” Raffi beamed. Her feet were twitching now, starting to move, anxious to find Seven. “Thanks. I’ll go look for her.”</p><p>“Wait a second, Raffi. Seven… she, uh, she did mention something.” Rios hesitated.</p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p>“Just so you know, she said she killed someone. I’m not sure who she was talking about, and she said the person had it coming, basically. So it was probably some Zhat Vash asshole. Still… she seemed to feel pretty bad about it.”</p><p>Raffi frowned. “Okay. Shit. I’m gonna go.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Raff. Go get her. And make sure you get that double room thing figured out.” Rios gave her an exaggerated wink.</p><p>“Sure. Right after you tell me she killed someone.”</p><p>Rios scoffed. “Raffi, please. As if that’s a dealbreaker for you.”</p><p>Raffi rolled her eyes, but she had to admit it was true. Nothing anyone said could make her turn away from Seven right now. All she wanted to do was find the woman, comfort her, and find solace in her arms again. The thought of Seven sitting alone somewhere, dealing with the fallout of all this death by herself, was more than she could stand.</p><p>“See ya!” She heard Rios’s voice somewhere behind her and realized she’d already started walking away towards the edge of the building.</p><p>“Fuck it,” she mumbled, and broke into a run.</p>
<hr/><p>The light had almost completely faded from the sky of Coppelius. Raffi had stopped running when she rounded the corner of the building, trying to maintain a small ounce of dignity as she slowed to a brisk walking pace, looking around for the blonde x-B and hoping she didn’t appear too desperate.</p><p>Seven was nowhere to be found. Scanning every inch of the wall that surrounded the station, Raffi saw no one. The view of the water was spectacular, though; slowing down, she wandered back along the length of the path, watching the final flickers of orange light dwindle across the water into the horizon. A strange sun on a foreign planet was setting at last, ending what had been one of the most intense days of her life.</p><p>Raffi stopped walking; stopped searching. The evening sky was transforming before her eyes into colors of glittering scarlet and brilliant lilac, unfamiliar and breathtaking. She closed her eyes, letting the stillness and beauty of the place wash over her. She inhaled and exhaled evenly, picturing Seven in her mind, realizing - <em>knowing -</em> that she would find her eventually. Raffi let her anxious thoughts of ‘<em>Where is she?’</em> disappear, replacing them with a vivid recollection of Seven’s voice: ‘<em>Come back to me.’</em>  She opened her eyes again to admire splinters of sapphire blue reflecting in the ocean as the sky darkened and the first bright stars emerged.</p><p>After several minutes of silence, a voice spoke from the shadows behind her.</p><p>“I knew you would come.”</p><p>Raffi remained motionless, not turning around yet. A smile began to play across her lips. “You’ve been behind me this whole time, haven’t you?”</p><p>She heard a slight shuffle of movement, and the voice was closer now. “Yes.”</p><p>“I should have known I could never get the jump on a Fenris Ranger.”</p><p>Raffi inhaled sharply as she felt two hands gently place themselves on her waist, and her back warmed instantly as the x-B carefully positioned her body within an inch of her own. “That is correct,” said the voice, close to her ear now.</p><p>“Seven,” Raffi breathed. “You’re really alive. I’m so fucking relieved.”</p><p>“It is good to see you. Is this… okay?” Seven’s fingers gripped a bit more firmly onto Raffi’s waist.</p><p>“Yes,” Raffi sighed. “This is more than okay. I’d even call it necessary.” Raffi concentrated on trying to breathe, which was always difficult when Seven was around. With the other woman actually <em>touching</em> her now, metallic fingers subtly sweeping across areas of exposed skin, the unexpected intimacy was almost painful.</p><p>“I came to the station as soon as I could. I feared the worst. When Rios told me you were okay, I…” Leaning in closer from behind, closing the final millimetre of space, Seven rested her chin lightly Raffi’s shoulder. “I felt thankful. But I am so sorry about Picard.”</p><p>“I know. Thank you.” Raffi reached down, taking Seven’s hands and pulling the x-B’s arms more firmly around herself, their bodies melding together as they stood watching the blazing starfield over Coppelius come to life. “I’m sorry too, honey. Rios told me you had to deal with some rough shit today.”</p><p>“Yes. Nothing I can’t handle, but nothing I’m eager to repeat either.”</p><p>Raffi laced the fingers of her right hand with Seven’s left, holding on firmly and enjoying the sensation of the Borg metal against her skin. “I’m sure there’s very little you can’t handle. But you don’t have to do it by yourself, you know.”</p><p>“I am starting to recognize that.” The blonde nestled a bit closer.</p><p>“This is a more pleasant ending to this fucked-up day than I ever thought I’d see,” Raffi said, awestruck as the stratosphere of Coppelius cracked open, an endless surge of ethereal purple hues appearing above them.</p><p>“Mmm,” Seven mumbled. “It is wonderful.” Her mouth was perilously close to Raffi’s neck, the proximity enough to send flickers of excitement through both of them. Raffi held onto the x-B tightly and gazed at the inky violet sky as it filled with glowing constellations. She envisioned Seven’s lush mouth on her, tracing across her neck and up to her ear. <em>Red moons. White teeth. Planets and asteroids. A velvet tongue.</em></p><p>Seven’s breath was softly gliding across her skin now, and Raffi couldn’t stop herself from squirming. “Damn, Seven, you’re killin’ me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Seven stepped back, lifting her chin off Raffi’s shoulder and releasing her arms from their embrace instantly.</p><p>“Nope, nope. Seven, wait!” Raffi spun around in the blonde’s arms before she could fully retreat. She was face-to-face with the Ranger at last. Placing her hands on Seven’s shoulders, she drew her thumbs faintly across the edges of her collarbone. Raffi’s eyes lingered on the unusual, taciturn ex-Borg fighter in front of her. Seven’s hair was tangled, her sleeveless shirt was dingy and stretched, and greenish-purple bruises were blooming angrily on her face and arms from what was had clearly been a nasty fight earlier in the day. Raffi smiled wistfully as Seven let herself be inspected, her crystal blue eyes quietly observing Raffi right back.</p><p>Finally, Raffi laced her fingers together behind Seven’s neck, moving their bodies close again. “Shit,” she said. “You’re even more beautiful than you were this morning.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’ve been through the wringer,” Seven groaned.</p><p>“And you came out the other side like a fucking hero. I think you’re amazing.”</p><p>Seven sighed. “I am not a hero.”</p><p>“I know you had a really hard day, honey. But you’re definitely a hero to me.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Seven revealed a flash of a smile, her body relaxing a little. Then her arms tightened around Raffi again, pulling her smoothly across those final few inches until they were joined in an effortless kiss. Although fleeting, the feeling of Seven’s mouth meeting her own for those few seconds was sensuous and dreamlike. Raffi’s senses were overwhelmed by the heat and the exquisite softness of Seven’s lips; when their kiss ended, she was stunned. Raffi stared blankly at the dazzling stars illuminated behind the Ranger for a few moments, overcome by the jolt of desire that resonated through her.</p><p>“Just like that, huh?” she choked out at last.</p><p>“Just like that,” Seven answered easily.</p><p>“Damn, alright,” Raffi said, smiling. “So, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Will you share a room with me tonight? I know how that sounds, but… oh, fuck it. I don’t care how it sounds.”</p><p>Seven held on to Raffi’s hips as she burst out laughing. “You know, I was just thinking about something, and that solidified it.”</p><p>Raffi snorted indignantly. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>Seven leaned over and whispered into Raffi’s ear. “I was thinking that this moment was perfection.”</p><p>“Hmmm. I’m not so sure. If you kiss me again, though, I can probably be persuaded to agree.”</p><p>Seven pulled her close again. “Fine. Let me see what I can do.”</p><p>In the end, Raffi was easily convinced.</p>
<hr/><p>Golden-eyed and smooth-skinned, the synth male escorted them gracefully up a curved staircase. Seven and Raffi followed, the hardships and heartaches of their long day marching with them on each step.</p><p>Seven had very much enjoyed indulging in more kisses with Raffi outside, but before long the sheer exhaustion of enduring so many disturbing events had caught up to them at last. Dragging themselves into Coppelius station, they quickly found Qyna, a placid and cordial resident of the station, patiently waiting for them in the foyer. They gratefully accepted his offer to show them immediately to what he explained was “our best intimate chambers for bonded companions.”</p><p>Raffi was smirking at his description until Seven murmured, “I like that” under her breath as she followed him, and Raffi felt her heart turn inside out.</p><p>Upstairs, Qyna pushed open the door to a comfortable room, gesturing for the two women to enter. It was a simple, calming space, its most obvious feature being the large bed underneath a window with a remarkable view of the ocean.</p><p>“Please, be welcomed here and enjoy your needed rest,” their synth host announced. “Sleep well and free your minds until the morning. We thank you sincerely for your help in protecting our community.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome. And thank you,” Raffi said, smiling genuinely at Qyna as he exited, softly closing the door. When she turned around, Seven was already slinging her boots into the corner. “Do you mind if I…?” Seven asked, gesturing towards the en-suite bathroom.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Raffi said, and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove her own shoes and socks. As she listened to Seven splash about in the sink, she re-arranged both pairs of boots neatly. Seven emerged a few minutes later, wiping her face and neck with a clean white washcloth.</p><p>“There’s a bathtub in there but I am honestly too tired.” Seven’s hair was damp and she ran her fingers through it, trying to untangle it.</p><p>“Yeah, no doubt,” Raffi said. She could feel the wave of fatigue overwhelming her where she stood. Seven noticed and approached, taking Raffi’s arm.</p><p>“Come,” Seven implored her, pulling her gently towards the bathroom. She sat Raffi on the edge of the bathtub and ran a fresh washcloth under the hot water of the sink. She took one of Raffi’s hands in her own and ran the cloth across Raffi’s palm and up her forearm, cleaning away the dust. Drowsy, Raffi blissfully allowed it until Seven pressed the washcloth into her hand.</p><p>“Here. You will feel a bit better if you just wash a bit more of today off you. I am going to go turn down the bed.”</p><p>“Shit, I don’t have anything with me to sleep in. It’s all on the ship.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m hiding pyjamas somewhere in here?” Seven laughed, spreading her arms. “Unless you have an objection, I am just going to take my clothes off.”</p><p>“Oh!” Raffi said. “Well, yeah. Of course that’s fine. I’ll just be a minute.”</p><p>Seven nodded absently, and was already starting to pull up her shirt as she crossed the threshold into the bedroom.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Raffi muttered. <em>Why does she have to be so hot?</em>  She rubbed the warm washcloth across her forehead. <em>That does feel good</em>. She stood up and ran it under the hot water again, washing her face thoroughly and wiping off as much dirt as she could see from the rest of her body. The cleansing was cathartic.</p><p>When she walked over to the bed a few minutes later, Seven was already in it, curled up under the covers on the far side, facing away from her. The lights were off, save for a small lamp on the wall next to the bed. Raffi saw Seven’s clothes on the floor – lying in an untidy heap, she noticed with a frown – and she hesitated. Seven had obviously turned away from her to give her some privacy, but it was still intimidating to strip off all her clothes and get into bed naked with this woman like it was nothing. Raffi looked down at her outfit, suddenly not knowing how to start.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Seven’s voice was muffled and lethargic.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m just being stupid. About, um, stripping.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid,” Seven said, more clearly now. She turned over. “Do you want me to go? If this is too weird, I can easily find somewhere else to sleep.”</p><p>“No! God no. That’s the last thing I want. I’m so tired I can barely think, but I’m also… kinda nervous about sharing a bed with you.” Raffi blushed. “I told you it was stupid.”</p><p>Seven looked distressed. “Raffi, you need rest.” She paused. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes, Seven. Of course I do.”</p><p>“And, to be clear… are we only sleeping tonight?” There was a slight twitch at the corner of Seven’s mouth as she asked.</p><p>“Honestly, yes. I’m totally drained. Ask me that again tomorrow, though.”</p><p>“I certainly will.” Seven was definitely smirking now, but there was a playful warmth to it. “All that matters now is that we are safe. We can rest, and we do not have to be alone. Will you let me help you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Raffi whispered. “I don’t want to be alone either.”</p><p>“Then come over here.”</p><p>Raffi did. Walking around to the far side of the bed, she looked down at the vision before her. Seven had turned back over and her blonde hair was rumpled, fanning out across the pillow. The white sheets were pulled up to her chest, but the creamy skin of her shoulders could be seen, vibrant even in the dim light.</p><p>“Wow, you are so…” Raffi stopped short as Seven threw back the covers, stepped out of the bed and stood before her, nude except for a pair of black underwear. In the face of the Ranger’s spectacular bare body, Raffi lost her power of coherent speech instantly.</p><p>“Oh. Fuck.”</p><p>Seven ignored her. “These clothes are very dirty. I am sorry, but they really ought to come off.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>“Is that alright? Can I assist you?”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>“Raffi, are you sure you are okay?”</p><p>With a strenuous effort, Raffi forced herself to draw her eyes upward, to look away from Seven’s body and meet her eyes. <em>Say something clever!</em> she thought. “Uh. Yeah. Me okay.” <em>Oh God.</em></p><p>Thankfully, Seven ignored that too. “I will proceed.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>Seven carefully unbuttoned Raffi’s vest and slid it off her shoulders. Raffi was silent, allowing the affection and simply drinking in the sight in front of her, her nerves now eerily calm. Seven’s beauty was so flawless; perfectly imperfect. Flushed human skin was infused with slices and coils of metal, the mechanics and the mortal flesh married forever. Seven’s easy confidence with being naked was soothing somehow, rather than overtly sexual. Instead of apprehensive, Raffi now felt untroubled, almost sedated as Seven slowly undressed her too. Her trust in the Ranger was so absolute in this moment that she would gladly have been stripped down to her bare bones rather than break the spell.</p><p>Raffi swallowed hard as Seven tossed her vest aside and unzipped her pants, tugging them down a little. “Sit,” she ordered. Raffi sat on the bed, still mute, as the x-B kneeled and gently drew them down her legs. She managed to snap out of her stupor long enough to peel off her own tank top. Seven stood up, took it from Raffi’s hand, and then threw all the items messily onto the floor.</p><p>“All done.” Seven smiled. “Now please get into the bed because I am about to pass out.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Seven looked at her expectantly, and her eyes widened as Raffi quickly removed her bra and tossed it away with the rest of her things.</p><p>“Uh. Good,” Seven said.</p><p>Raffi cleared her throat. “Now we can get in bed.”</p><p>“Right.” It was clearly Seven’s turn to be monosyllabic.</p><p>Raffi laughed. “You gotta move, honey.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Raffi pulled back the covers and urged Seven to lie down again, which she did, somewhat clumsily. Raffi walked around to her side, turned out the lamp and crawled in, hesitating only for a moment before reaching for Seven and finding arms extended towards her, warm and welcoming. They kissed a few times as their bodies naturally found places and pathways to fit together. Raffi groaned in contentment as she settled onto her back. Seven shifted onto her side, resting her head on Raffi’s shoulder and slipping an arm around her middle.</p><p>Raffi folded her arms around Seven. “Oh my god. You feel so good.”</p><p>“Mmm. So do you.”</p><p>Despite the pleasure of delighting in the closeness of each other’s bodies, they could both feel the dark glow of sleep beginning to trespass into their consciousness. Raffi sighed. “I think today was the longest day of my life.”</p><p>“It was difficult,” Seven said quietly. “We won, but we had to endure loss. Still, I can’t help thinking… there was something fortunate about today.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yes. It began and it ended with you.”</p><p>“Seven, you’re such a damn romantic!” Raffi laughed and hugged her closer. “Who knew?”</p><p>Seven sounded surprised. “Oh… I - I didn't think I was. I was merely stating a fact.”</p><p>“Oh, you are, honey. No doubt about it.” Raffi turned her head and kissed Seven’s forehead.</p><p>Seven nuzzled in and brushed her lips against Raffi’s neck. “Shh. Don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“No promises,” Raffi mumbled. She felt a smile against her skin just before tumbling into a deep and impenetrable sleep.</p><p>Seven closed her eyes and let her fatigue surround her, let it sink her down into oblivion. She held onto the other woman and yielded to it.</p><p>Seven dreamed of piloting a ship through a desolate solar system, a sleek corsair streaking through derelict asteroid fields and planets that rolled by like marbles. She was not afraid, even though she was alone and did not recognize the star system. No matter what she did to the controls on the dream ship, it would stay on course. The little ship knew its destination and nothing Seven did could cease its endless, sprightly speeding across the galaxy.</p><p>“Computer, who is on this ship?” she asked at last.</p><p>
  <em>“There is one former Fenris Ranger on board.”</em>
</p><p>“Computer, what is the purpose of this voyage?”</p><p>
  <em>“This mission is a reclamation.”</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>“Computer, where am I going?”</p><p>
  <em>“You are going to join your new crew.”</em>
</p><p>As the dream world collapsed into the ether around her, Seven watched stars glide by, elated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, these two sure sleep a lot in my fic - ha ha!  (Probably because I feel like all I do right now is sleep or think about going back to bed, so there's that. I'll just blame the pandemic.)</p><p>Also, even though I am capable of pretty much writing full-on porn, that doesn't seem to fit the tone of this particular story.  Oh wait - there's one more chapter to go - there's still time for a bit of debauchery! Set your phasers to sin for the final chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day on Coppelius with our faves, Raffi and Seven.  This is the final chapter!</p><p>Note: the M rating is more in effect here than previous chapters. Let's call it 'smut lite'  XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you regionalpancake for the cover art :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Fragments of morning light drifted gently into Seven’s consciousness until she reluctantly opened her eyes. The sunlight on this planet had a peculiar quality to it, both soothing and strange as it streaked across the bedsheets and warmed Seven’s body. Squinting, she covered her eyes with the back of her hand and reached out across the bed with the other. The space beside her was empty, but the sheets were only slightly cooled; Raffi was up, but she hadn’t been gone long. Seven smiled and let her hand rest where the other woman had slept.</p>
  <p>Seven continued to lie still, allowing her senses to take in her surroundings, her body slowly waking as she recalled snippets of dreams from the previous night’s deep, all-encompassing sleep. There were half-remembered moments that she was sure were dream fragments: stars darting past the window of a starship, lost and far away. Walking through a dusty tavern, looking for a familiar face. In one of her dreams, she clutched her flashing Fenris beacon, summoned and searching endlessly through the repetitive, echoing hallways of a Borg cube.</p>
  <p>There were other moments that Seven knew she had not dreamt, but they were sleepy memories half-hidden in the night. Being lost in the green dreamworld of a Borg cube had been brushed away by strong arms surrounding her, pulling her into an embrace. The delicate fragrance of another person, their skin hot against her, closer than anyone had been in years. Seven had felt an unexpected sense of <em>knowing</em> when she caught a glimpse of Raffi in one of her dreams, walking towards her across a cargo bay filled with fragrant orchids. Seven awakened briefly after that one to find herself kissing Raffi’s neck, her hands already feeling at home on a hip, grazing over a shoulder, caressing the line of a cheekbone.</p>
  <p>The whole night had been like that: erratic dreams interrupted by unexpected physical intimacy with this woman who was, quite simply, there for her. Their bodies’ exhaustion won every time, but Seven knew she had not imagined some of the sensations throughout the night that her body was now recollecting with startling detail. The friction of sliding limbs. The sound of her name, sighed sleepily in her ear. The taste of Raffi’s mouth, slick with heat, meeting her own in the warm darkness.</p>
  <p>It was quite likely the best night’s sleep she’d ever had.</p>
  <p>“Definitely,” she murmured, turning on her side to hug the pillow where Raffi had been not long ago. Before she had a chance to wonder where the other woman had gone, there was a gentle knocking at the door of their room. Seven sat up, confused, as a voice called out from the opposite direction.</p>
  <p>“Seven, honey, are you awake?”</p>
  <p>“Yes. Where are you?”</p>
  <p>“I had a shower, but I've just gotten into the bath. Can you get the door?”</p>
  <p>“Shit. Yes, okay,” Seven replied, flustered, looking around for her clothes.</p>
  <p>“I found some robes in the bathroom. I left one out for you,” Raffi’s disembodied voice continued. “You can come show me how you look in it after.” Seven stared in the direction of the bathroom incredulously, snapping to attention when the soft rapping at the door resonated through the room again.</p>
  <p>Seven saw the silky garment placed at the foot of the bed and pulled it on as gracefully as she could while stumbling across the room. Qyna’s serene face greeted her when she finally pulled the door open, still tying the sash of the robe haphazardly around her waist. He was holding a golden tray filled with an assortment of covered bowls and vessels.</p>
  <p>“Good morning, Miss Nine.”</p>
  <p>“Good morning.” The x-B smiled. “Actually, just Seven is fine.”</p>
  <p>“Very well,” Qyna said easily. “I hope that you and your companion slept well. I brought some provisions so you may commence your day with ease. I think you will enjoy what we have prepared for you. May I come in for just a moment, Miss Seven?”</p>
  <p>“Please,” Seven agreed, unable to be anything but polite in the face of the synth’s generosity. “Thank you, this is very considerate.” She stepped aside as the gentle man entered.</p>
  <p>Qyna smiled. “We are grateful to you all. The least we can do is provide lodging and food so you can rest and recover.” He placed the tray on a small table near the window. “This is some simple fare to break your fast. We will serve a larger meal later today for everyone to share as we celebrate together. Will you and your bonded companion join us?”</p>
  <p>“I am sure we…” Seven began, before being interrupted by Raffi, shouting from the bathroom.</p>
  <p>“Count us in! We’ll be there!”</p>
  <p>“She is in the bath,” Seven said feebly.</p>
  <p>Qyna nodded and moved to leave. “Excellent. You may keep an ear open for the dinner bell in the late afternoon.” His eyes gleamed as he was closing the door on his way out. “Maybe you should join her.”</p>
  <p>“Little shit,” Seven mumbled, but she couldn’t help smiling. Lifting the lid on one of the bowls, she popped a piece of red fruit into her mouth. Her eyes widened in wonder.</p>
  <p>A loud holler from the bathroom once again disturbed the moment.</p>
  <p>“Seven! Where’s the food at? Don’t leave me hangin’!”</p>
  <p>Putting in a concerted effort not to roll her eyes, Seven picked up the tray and sauntered towards the source of all the steam and commotion.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Raffi</em>
  </p>
  <p>She didn’t know if it was possible to strain one’s face from smiling too much, but if so, she was on the verge of it. She had finally gotten Seven into the bathtub with her and the look on the x-B’s face was priceless as she tried to get comfortable in the bubbly water.</p>
  <p>“Have you never had a bath before? Why are you squirming so much?” Raffi was grinning while Seven frowned, twisting her body around and holding tightly onto the sides of the tub.</p>
  <p>“Of course I have. It has just… been a while since I’ve done this.”</p>
  <p>“And it’s <em>very</em> cute,” she asserted. “Hey… you don’t have to scrunch yourself into a ball. Stretch your legs out a bit. Come closer.”</p>
  <p>Seven scowled as she re-adjusted. “I am not cute.”</p>
  <p>“Okay, whatever you say.” She reached out and traced her hand along Seven’s calf, coaxing her leg around her own hip. The Ranger sighed and forced herself to relax a bit, extending her body carefully and leaning her head back against the cool porcelain.</p>
  <p>“Seven.”</p>
  <p>“What?”</p>
  <p>“Are you going to rust?”</p>
  <p>She got a splash of water in the face for that one, but Seven was laughing as she did it. Raffi smiled earnestly at the sound even as she spluttered. To hear Seven laugh like that again, she would have done just about anything.</p>
  <p>“Smart-ass,” the x-B mumbled, wrapping her other leg around Raffi’s waist, pulling her a few inches closer. The bathtub was fairly enormous, but both tall women fitting into it together still required the entwining of some appendages, which neither one was complaining about. She continued the gentle caress of Seven’s calf under the water and watched as the Ranger’s eyes slowly closed.</p>
  <p>She observed the planes of the other woman’s face as Seven leaned back in the still water, resting her head, breathing in and breathing out evenly. Waves of blonde hair were floating around her shoulders, and the fragments of Borg metal accenting her face looked like silver satin as the hot steam floated off the water and draped itself on her skin.</p>
  <p>She continued her massage of Seven’s leg, subtly moving her fingers a bit higher towards Seven’s knee and thigh, taking her time. She stretched out her other arm along the side of the tub and let the silence expand, giving them a blank field of time to simply inhale and exhale, the warm water smoothing down the last edges of their exhaustion, softening the sharp corners of the aches still twinging inside both of them.</p>
  <p>There was a thick sheen of bubbles drifting across the surface of the water, creating an illusion of privacy for them both, which was unnecessary given that they’d spent the night effectively sprawled across each other’s bare bodies, not to mention Seven parading back and forth across the bathroom almost naked for the past half-hour. But Raffi was enjoying the tension of waiting now. She took her time charting every nuance of the other woman’s features as she inched incrementally closer in the steaming water.</p>
  <p>Raffi knew she would kiss her again soon; that was a certainty. There was no hurry. She savored the opportunity to sketch a copy of this in her mind: the sharp sensation of anticipation, the gift of looking at this woman, the awareness of Seven’s strong body, practically wrapped around her now, all legs and hips and expanses of velvet skin sliding against her.</p>
  <p>She held herself in the waiting. Despite the deep sadness still permeating her core about Picard’s death, she could allow herself to feel other emotions here in the security of Seven’s closeness. She was weary from their long ordeal. Unsettled about the unknowns to come. Elated to have somebody to share all these feelings with.</p>
  <p>But above all, she felt craving. Her desire to be involved with this woman was overpowering. She supposed she had always felt drawn to the Ranger since the day they met, but her need now was acute. This was something else, something new. This was devotion.</p>
  <p>Raffi closed her eyes too, and continued to hold herself in the waiting, letting it sustain her.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Seven</em>
  </p>
  <p>With her eyes closed, she allowed herself to feel every touch of Raffi’s fingers against her skin under the water. Raffi would kiss her again soon; that was a certainty. For now, the easy sensations of warm water, of silky skin, of simple intimacy, were wonderful to luxuriate in. This was serenity.</p>
  <p>She smiled, thinking of the moment she had joined Raffi half an hour earlier. When she saw Seven enter bearing the golden tray of provisions, Raffi had become suddenly sedate, her flippant hollering for food on mute immediately while the x-B strode across the hazy bathroom. The silk robe was only loosely tied around the her waist; the material flowing audaciously around her legs, offering glimpses of lustrous skin and gleaming metal as curtains of steamy fog parted in deference to her Ranger swagger. Raffi was gripping the side of the tub and watching, open-mouthed, as she placed the tray on the vanity and swept over to perch easily on the edge of the bath, crossing one leg over the other and smirking as she looked down into Raffi’s stunned eyes.</p>
  <p>“I have something for you.”</p>
  <p>“I’ll say.”</p>
  <p>Seven laughed. “Although the way you were carrying on from in here, so <em>demanding... </em>perhaps I should keep it all to myself.”</p>
  <p>“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Raffi smiled, reaching up from the hot water to trace a wet finger along a slice of exposed thigh.</p>
  <p>“I have no idea, Raffaela, what I might do.” She smirked, then stood up quickly and went to fetch one of the vessels from the golden tray. “These,” she announced, “are glorious.” Alighting on the edge of the tub once more, she carefully withdrew a single piece of crimson fruit from the bowl and gestured silently for Raffi to open her mouth, placing the syrupy red fruit on her tongue.</p>
  <p>“Taste it.”</p>
  <p>Raffi did, chewing slowly and savoring the rich flavor as succulent juice hit her taste buds. “Oh my God,” Raffi mumbled, the taste blooming in her cheeks and gliding down her throat.</p>
  <p>“Wait for it,” she whispered.</p>
  <p>Raffi swallowed, and she could feel gentle warmth blossoming in her cheeks and in her chest as the sweet nectar diffused through all her senses.</p>
  <p>“That’s… wow,” Raffi breathed.</p>
  <p>“I know,” she grinned, taking a couple more for herself and chewing happily. “Heavenly.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t hog them all!” Raffi grabbed for the bowl, stretching her arm out uselessly as Seven pulled them out of her reach, laughing. Dashes of hot water escaped over the edge of the bathtub and trickled down the x-B's bare legs.</p>
  <p>“What will you give me for more of these?” she asked gravely, licking a stray drop of scarlet juice from her lip.</p>
  <p>Raffi smiled. “I’ll give you anything you want, honey.”</p>
  <p>“Too vague,” she mused, bouncing her leg up and down nonchalantly as she placed another piece of the ruby-red fruit in her mouth. “Maybe I’ll just eat the rest of these myself.”</p>
  <p>“The hell you will!” Raffi exclaimed, flicking bubbly water at her.</p>
  <p>“Your negotiation skills are sub-par,” Seven mused, holding another piece of the succulent fruit aloft.</p>
  <p>“Okay, okay. How about… I give you one kiss for every little treat you give me?”</p>
  <p>“Acceptable.” She leaned down, meeting Raffi’s mouth for her first payment.</p>
  <p>They played this game for a while. She brought over various morsels from Qyna’s tray for Raffi to try, from golden slices of casaba and sour triangles of pomelo to tiny, crispy pastries dripping with honey and bittersweet chocolate dusted with colorful spices. The food was all delicious and seemed crafted for a sensuous and lush experience. <em>No doubt by design</em>, she thought, remembering the mischievous look on Qyna’s face as he left.</p>
  <p>Letting Raffi’s playful nature and the surreal experience of the synth world take hold, Seven gave herself over to it. They both giggled as they tasted the juice of Coppelian fruit on each other’s tongues. She felt almost giddy as she felt the other woman’s lips on hers again and again, each kiss or caress of Raffi’s fingers on her neck smoothing over her loneliness with reassurance. She tried to project all her warmth to the other woman too, her hands and mouth declaring her own desire to soften their shared heartache.</p>
  <p>When they’d had enough of trying all the exotic delicacies, she re-arranged Qyna’s tray carefully and turned around, the sash of her robe coming undone. She didn’t bother to tie it again, simply letting Raffi look as tracts of skin and metal were exposed. A weighted stillness filled the space between them.</p>
  <p>Finally, Raffi asked the quiet question. “Why don’t you join me in here?”</p>
  <p>She nodded, but stated she was going to shower quickly first. Raffi was fussing with more hot water and bubbles when the silk bathrobe was flung carelessly past her, landing in a heap on the tiled floor.</p>
  <p>Raffi sighed, staring incredulously. “How can someone as meticulous as you be such a slob?”</p>
  <p>“Years of practice,” she shrugged, stretching.</p>
  <p>Raffi watched intently as the Ranger strutted across the room to the shower, gloriously naked.</p>
  <p>“Never mind, actually,” Raffi said, shaking her head. “I have nothing to complain about.”</p>
  <p>“Neither do I.” Seven smiled faintly and went to wash off the ashes of yesterday.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Elnor</em>
  </p>
  <p>Elnor was definitely talking; he was sure of it. His lips were moving and his hands were gesturing emphatically. However, the two women he was sitting next to were not responding. They would nod, and say “mmm-hmm”, but he could not seem to get much more out of them than that. They were just… staring at each other.</p>
  <p>Elnor gave up and went back to eating his meal, the third course in this Coppelian feast just as tasty as the first two. He noticed that his two female companions weren’t really eating much, just picking at it all, only eating enough of the succulent food to be polite. But mostly, he mused again, they were just gazing across the table at each other. Across from him, Rios was knocking back a glass of ghoulish-looking liquor, grimacing before smacking his lips and banging the empty glass onto the table. He grinned at Elnor.</p>
  <p>“How do you like the food, kid?”</p>
  <p>“It’s very good. Do you like it too?”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, it’s great,” Rios mumbled, shoveling in a large mouthful. “And I’m going to keep eating so I can keep drinking more of this shitty alcohol too.”</p>
  <p>Elnor leaned across the table, whispering conspiratorially. “I don’t think Seven and Raffi like it.” He glanced over at the x-B, who was ineffectively trying to spear vegetables with her fork, seemingly in a daze. “I think there’s something wrong with them.”</p>
  <p>Rios chuckled. “Come on, kid. You really don’t see it?”</p>
  <p>“See what?”</p>
  <p>Rios flicked his eyes to his left, gesturing subtly at their friends. “They’re drunk on something, and it ain’t the booze.”</p>
  <p>Elnor’s eyes widened. “Is it… a drug?”</p>
  <p>Rios smirked. “In a matter of speaking. Yeah. Don’t worry about it, man. They’ll be just fine.”</p>
  <p>Elnor nodded, his manner serious. “I’ll watch out for them,” he whispered. He made a mental note to ask the women more about this mystery drug when they were acting like themselves again.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Raffi and Seven</em>
  </p>
  <p>They had not heard any of Elnor and Rios' discussion about their well-being, even though they were well within earshot. They were hungry and the food at the feast was to die for, but they could barely remember how to hold their utensils, such was their distraction. Such was the challenge of trying to function in public after… <em>that</em>.</p>
  <p>If they had heard what Rios said, they would have agreed with him. They were drunk on it. They were gone from the moment Raffi had finally moved towards Seven in the hot water, laying her body slowly and carefully over hers and placing delicate kisses along her jaw. They were still together in an amorous trance in bed countless hours later when the dinner bell rang out boisterously from the courtyard and startled them out of their shared hypnosis.</p>
  <p><em>Trying to act normal when one has been fucked senseless is rather difficult</em>, Seven thought lazily. She nodded wisely to herself, noticing after doing so that Raffi was quietly laughing. Elnor, sitting next to Raffi, looked concerned. <em>Yes. It is difficult to adapt to this feeling.</em></p>
  <p>Raffi was smiling at her now; the smile warm and graceful like Raffi herself. Seven smiled back and then reached across the table haltingly, extending her hand towards the other woman. Their fingers entwined with each other, a tactile sensation which soothed Seven’s discomfort.</p>
  <p>Luckily for them both, the synths were excellent hosts and only wanted their guests to relax and enjoy themselves, so their lack of coherence in conversation was not noted. Soji and Agnes were yet to arrive at the feast and had been absent all day, along with Dr. Soong. Rios had no explanation for this but didn’t seem to care much, shrugging as he tossed back some of the nasty synth liquor. Seven shook her head when he offered her the bottle, already feeling intoxicated just by holding Raffi’s hand.</p>
  <p>She squeezed Raffi’s hand, admiring the strong fingers, recalling how those hands had felt on her body. One hand bearing down on her shoulder, holding her, Seven transfixed by her unexpected strength and the other hand moving between her legs, fingers gliding across her thighs, then slipping deep inside her, Seven gasping and asking for <em>more, more, again, again. </em>Her own hands on Raffi afterwards, smoothing over her skin, pulling her closer, moving inside so slowly at first, taking her time until Raffi was begging her, <em>please Seven, I need it, I need you, don't make me wait, please Seven...</em></p>
  <p>Seven made an incomprehensible noise and saw Raffi and Elnor’s attention shift to her again, Raffi’s eyes crinkling with amusement, Elnor’s distinctly anxious.</p>
  <p>Raffi let her eyes remain fixed on the Ranger’s for a moment, admiring the vivid blue of them. She sighed, remembering how dark Seven’s eyes had gotten earlier, her pupils expanding with every panting breath. How she’d wrapped her arms around Raffi’s neck, straddling her tightly and driving herself onto Raffi’s hand, everything amplified and agonizing, Seven’s eyes turning almost black before she closed them, moaning exquisitely as she held on to the edge for as long as she could. Raffi blinked, remembering the desperate state she'd been in after watching that. And all the delirious, wanton things Seven had done to her afterwards to satiate the urgent situation between her legs.</p>
  <p>“Jesus,” Raffi breathed.</p>
  <p>Seven heard that and smirked at her for a microsecond before separating their hands. She picked up her utensils and tried to eat a few bites of the meal, to appear in control despite the persistent buzz inside her body and the tangible sensation of Raffi’s eyes lingering on her.</p>
  <p>Raffi tried to act naturally as well, sipping her drink, eating some of her dinner. It was arduous; every time she hazarded a glance at Seven, an instant sense memory from their afternoon together would arise, leaving her flustered. <em>Why did it have to be so good?</em></p>
  <p>It made sense when Raffi tried to think about it logically, which she could only manage for a few seconds at a time. It was so good with Seven because it felt so easy; easy in its inevitability, easy to keep touching endlessly, easy to slide against each other naked since they had barely been clothed for the past 12 hours anyway. The only difficult thing was the intensity of it; the grief and adrenaline of recent days battling against the bliss and euphoria of the present. By the time they had extricated themselves from the bath and made it to bed, it was an undeniable release, a fissure in their composure that could no longer be contained. They kissed each other senseless, filling the rift with promises of many pleasurable ways to let go. Raffi was still vibrating from those promises being fulfilled, her mind still stoned on sex.</p>
  <p>Sitting across the table from the magnificent Fenris Ranger, who had shown herself to be so much more than she could have imagined, Raffi felt affection rise within her. Seven had revealed her true self to Raffi, bit by bit, going from the secretive stranger who had beamed onto their ship to this: somebody substantial, somebody extraordinary.</p>
  <p>Seven was slowly chewing a bite of food, looking around the room. Her eyes were ice-blue, gleaming, more vibrant than Raffi had seen them before. Something had been freed within Seven today; something had shifted. It felt good to Raffi knowing she was a part of it.</p>
  <p>Raffi gazed at Seven’s mouth as she took a sip of Coppelian cider and savored the taste on her tongue. Raffi felt herself flushing as Seven’s eyes snapped up to meet her own, a fierce look wavering in the air between them, the tension flaring so brightly that surely others could see the radiation.</p>
  <p>Seven traced her tongue along her teeth, feeling smug. They had both thoroughly enjoyed the slow, lingering stretch of time she had spent using her mouth and tongue on Raffi, refusing to move from her place between her legs until she was absolutely sure there was nothing more to give. She wanted to shatter Raffi into a million pieces and draw her back together with her tongue only to wreck her once again. When Seven finally stopped, Raffi fell asleep, but not for long. When she woke up and saw the Ranger’s blonde head still resting on her thigh, she sat up, ready to prove her own enthusiasm.                      </p>
  <p>Flickering across silver metal and soft skin, finding the most responsive places, sliding inside and sinking deeper, Raffi had felt Seven tighten when she got close, the tension surging before snapping, Raffi’s name a moan in her throat. Repeat. Again. Urging Seven on, propelling her to greater heights and louder profanities. Again. One more time. Raffi had given up her drug habit, but with her mouth on this woman, she had felt high, intoxicated on the feel of her, the taste of her, the sounds she made. <em>Why didn’t I know this was the real narcotic?</em></p>
  <p>“Raffi…” Seven said quietly.</p>
  <p>“I know.” Raffi whispered, grinning. “How long is this dinner?”</p>
  <p>Rios startled her by suddenly gripping her shoulder. He leaned in a little too close, another glass of the cloudy green booze swirling in his glass. “Raffi, hey. Listen, why don’t you take your girl home? I’ll cover for ya.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, um. Yeah,” Raffi stammered. There was no point denying it to Rios, who had given her an exaggerated wink the moment she and Seven had sat down at the banquet table with him and Elnor. “But what about Agnes and the others? Should we wait for them?”</p>
  <p>“Who knows what the hell they’re up to? Just go enjoy this. It doesn’t happen too often, you know. Gotta seize that feeling while you can.” He squeezed her shoulder. “I’m happy for you. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”</p>
  <p>“Thank you,” Raffi said softly. She nodded at Seven, who had been listening. They both stood up.</p>
  <p>“Ladies! Be careful,” Elnor cried out from his seat. “Please exercise caution tonight. Do not… overdose.”</p>
  <p>Seven laughed loudly, the sound ringing around the dining hall. She took Raffi’s hand and started to lead her away, calling over her shoulder, “No promises, Elnor.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Epilogue</em>
  </p>
  <p>Seven of Nine was piloting a ship through a glittering scarlet star system, a speed freighter streaking through swarming crowds of asteroid fields and moons that rolled by like marbles. <em>Uncurtaining the</em> <em>night</em>, she thought.</p>
  <p>She was not afraid, and she was not alone. She did not recognize the star system, but Picard knew it well. With him back in their lives again, Seven knew they would stay on course. Even death itself had not kept Jean-Luc Picard away for long. Now all these fragments of a crew - these various and wonderful pieces and scraps of people - were beginning to fit together with ease, to feel whole again, here on <em>La Sirena</em>.</p>
  <p>She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, another stroking her hair gently. She pressed a few commands on her console and turned slowly, inclining her head back, feeling her partner’s mouth descend on hers. She twisted around to enter one more authorization on the panel, then, laughing, pulled Raffi down onto her lap.</p>
  <p>As they kissed, stars glided by and a planet appeared in the deep distance, a gradual and dual blue. The two women held one another, paying no mind to the endless surge and ethereal hues of space, while the others slept soundly. Their ship knew its destination and nothing they did would ever cease this endless, pleasant passage across the galaxy.</p>
</div><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg it's finally DONE! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, and kudo'd on this story. It was very difficult to find the motivation to finish this last chapter, even though I really wanted to. Pandemic burnout I guess. Anyway, I'm SO glad it's complete now! I hope you all enjoyed this conclusion!</p><p>Thanks to spinifex and regionalpancake for reading some drafts of this, and extra special thanks to pancake for the awesome cover art! (which will now be added to every chapter.)</p><p>Raffi and Seven are everything, right?<br/>xx speedtrials</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>